New Years: And After
by bored spitless
Summary: It's new years and Iruka and Kakashi kiss accidentally. what will happen next? Kaka/iru will be yaoi later. took a whole new direction. uh,well, pass new years obviously so uh, yeah. interesting life after this last new year. how to deal with that?
1. Chapter 1

**Alright, everyone. This is a New Years fiction. It is so different than what I normally do. So first be warned, this is seriously nothing like what I normally write. It's yaoi. Meaning boy and boy. So leave now if you don't like it. I won't be offended. This is a Kakashi and Iruka story. I'll eventually write them both straight stories.**

**So for those of you wanting to stay, continue on.**

**WARNING: THIS IS YAOI. BOY AND BOY. LEAVE IF YOU DON'T LIKE. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO. **

It's New Year's Eve and Tsunade is throwing a party for all the people that she likes, (well anyone I wanted to be in there.) There's Naruto, Sasuke, Kakashi, Sakura, Ino, Chouji, Shikamaru, Kiba, Hinata, Shino, Neji, Lee, Tenten, Kurani (?), Asuma, Anko, Iruka, Guy, Shizune, and Jiraya.

The ball is about to be dropped in Tokyo and everyone is nervous and excited.

The ball is dropped and everyone explodes in cheer.

Naruto turns to Sakura and shouts, "Happy New Years!! Can I have a kiss?"

"No!! I don't want to kiss you."

"Fine."

Meanwhile, in another part of the party…

"C'mon Hinata. Give me a kiss."

"No me."

Hinata looked between her teammates with a confused look on her face, "B-B-But I d-d-don't want-"

"Hey Hinata!!"

The three of them look at Naruto. Naruto leaned in and kissed Hinata fully on the mouth.

Shino and Kiba had looks of extreme outrage on their faces. Their mouths were open and their eyebrows were furrowed. (1)

When Naruto stopped kissing Hinata, Kiba shouted, "You bastard! I was supposed to kiss her. Now at this rate, I'll have to kiss Shino."

"Oh hell no."

"I'm being honest. I won't do it but I'm being honest."

Hinata didn't hear a word they were saying. She was on cloud nine (2) She had a big goofy grin on her face and she was swaying like a little kid.

Kiba stormed off and Shino followed.

Tenten stood around. Neji didn't want to kiss her. She sighed and looked at Kiba who was headed her way.

Kiba smiled and asked, "Is it okay if I kiss you?"

"Sure. Not like anyone else will."

Kiba leaned in and was about to kiss her when his nose hit the back of someone's head.

"Neji!!!"

Neji broke the kiss with Tenten and shot Kiba a grin over his shoulder.

Kiba stormed off.

Shino walked up to Anko, grabbed her face and kissed her.

When they separated, Anko asked, "Forceful, aren't we?"

Shino said, "Shush." And walked away.

Kurani kissed Asuma whose eyes shot open (3). Separation.

"The infamous Ice Queen kissed me?" Kurani pouted and stormed off. "Oh snaps. Kurani, I was kidding!!" Asuma chased after her.

Shikamaru watched his sensei run after Kurani and he shook his head. This confirmed his theory. Women were troublesome. He thought about his girlfriend in Suna. He wondered if she was kissing anyone. He felt a twinge of jealousy. Damn these troublesome women!! Messing with a guy's mind.

Suddenly Shikamaru feels his head being pulled. His mouth meets someone else's mouth. He throws his hands up so anyone could see he wasn't kissing her.

He pushes the other person back and sees that it's Ino.

He says, "Whoa. Whoa. Whoa. No. Do you want to die? You do know Temari will kill you if you mess with me?"

"You think I'm scared of Temari?"

"Well, you should be."

Chouji pops up out of nowhere, kisses Ino and shouts to Naruto, "Told you I could do it!!" And he runs from them.

Shikamaru starts laughing. Ino has this confused look on her face and she stares down the way Chouji ran. (?)

Kiba's upset. Yet again, he finds himself all alone, without a kiss on New Years Eve, So is Shizune.

Kiba looks over at Shizune, who's sitting next to him. He asks, "How's your New Year's?"

"Ok. It's not a big improvement than last year though."

"Yeah? How so?"

"Because last year I was alone too."

"Oh what? I'm invisible now?"

Shizune giggled. "No. No. I just mean that just like last year I spent it alone even though I was surrounded by a lot of people. You know?" Kiba nodded. He knew only too well. "And then there's the fact that I'm so boring that no one wants to date me."

"Wow. Got a special life don't you?" Shizune nodded. "How 'bout, just so you can say you did, you kiss me? Everyone wants to."

Shizune rolled her eyes. This boy sure was cocky. But he was cute. "Fine."

Shizune and Kiba kissed.

"Well uh. I have to go."

"Bye."

Kiba left.

Sakura had Sasuke in a corner.

Sasuke looked scared. No one else was around and Sakura looked crazy. Sakura smiled a creepy Orochimaru-seeing-Sasuke-naked smile: So creepy. Sasuke gulped in fear.

She advanced on him and Sasuke tried to shrink into the wall.

She reached him. Now they were breathing the same air. She grabbed his head and kissed him.

At first, Sasuke stiffened and didn't respond.

But the more pressure she applied, the more he kissed back.

When she, notice she, broke the kiss, he followed. She pushed him back into the wall.

She asked, "Who wants who now?" and walked away.

Jiraya stumbled to Tsunade. He slurred "Naw Years."

"Been drinking haven't we?"

Jiraya laughed. "Yes."

Tsunade rolled her eyes and asked, "What do you want?"

"A naw Years Kush." (4) Or something like that. His words were slurring.

He grabbed her face and connected their lips.

Tsunade tried to push him off her but he wouldn't budge. Tsunade gave into his kiss and when they finally separated mouths, Jiraya slung his arm around her shoulder and steered her out of the party. She let him.

Iruka was minding his own business when a very drunk Guy came up to him.

"Hey Guy."

"You can call me Might."

Iruka had a confused look on his face.

"Ooh-key. How 'bout I don't?"

"Why not?"

"It sounds weird to go 'Hey Might, how's it going?' It'd be easier if I called you Guy."

"Say my name again."

"Guy?"

"No, the other one."

"Might?"

"Ahh. I like the way you say my name."

"Ooh-key. I need to leave." Iruka tried to leave but Guy stuck his arms out against the wall, trapping him.

Iruka looked at his little prison then up at Guy. His eyebrow rose. "Can I leave now?"

"No."

"Why?"

"I haven't gotten my kiss."

Iruka's eyes widened and he tried to push Guy away but he didn't budge.

Guy leaned in, intent on kissing Iruka. Iruka turned his head to the side and Guy kissed his neck.

Guy moved back and grabbed Iruka's face. He held it in place as he leaned in, trying to kiss him again. Iruka squirmed.

"I thought I was going to kiss you, Iruka."

Guy stopped and looked over his shoulder at his eternal rival. Iruka had never been happier to see Kakashi in his whole life.

"My eternal rival."

"Hi Guy. Will you mind letting go of Iruka? I need to kiss him so I can go home."

"How 'bout no? I'm going to kiss him so back off Kakashi. I don't want to hurt you."

Kakashi's eyebrow rose. "Really?"

"I can hurt you."

"Why don't you leave Guy? Save yourself the embarrassment."

"How 'bout I grab your boyfriend's ass?"

"Do it, and die."

Iruka kept looking back between his helpful buddy and drunken friend.

Guy turned back to Iruka and gripped his face. He leaned in and they connected lips.

"Iruka" pushed back and screamed, "Guy-sensei!!!! What are you doing?!?!?!"

Guy pulled back and stared at his student Lee. "L-Lee! I-I-I thought you were Iruka!!"

"Well I'm not!!"

Guy looked around then turned and looked at his smirking rival and friend. "I hate you." And he stormed off.

Iruka continued to laugh, even as he face Kakashi.

"Substitution-jutsu. Nice."

"Thanks." And Iruka blushed.

Kakashi said, "If he bothers you again, let me know. Ok? I'll take care of him."

"Thank you Kakashi." Iruka leaned in and hugged him.

He turned his head to the side, planning to hiss his friend on the cheek. Of course, Kakashi just had to turn his head.

Their lips touched through Kakashi's mask for only a second, yet they both felt the fullness of the others mouth.

They immediately pulled away.

Iruka blushed and wouldn't meet Kakashi's eye. Under his mask, Kakashi was blushing too.

Kakashi, being Kakashi, acted like nothing happened. He said, "Wow. Iruka. I didn't know that I was your type. I thought you liked Genma."

Iruka blushed again, He asked, "Will you ever let that go?"

"No. What's Genma's appeal? Honestly?"

"I don't know. I thought he was cute. Let it go."

"My goodness. Genma? Really? Cute? Are you nuts?"

"Well at least I didn't sleep with Anko."

"Shut up. One time. Let it go."

"When you let it go, I'll let it go."

Kakashi rolled his eyes.

_(1)Similar to the expression that Lee and Naruto had in the movie Guardians of the Crescent moon Kingdom. You know, when the king rubbed Sakura's hand. The look before she squeezed his hand hard._

_(2)What does that exactly mean? And why nine? Why not 5? Or 8?_

_(3)I don't think this story really follows the storyline. At this point in my story, they're in the very early stages of dating…Just go with it._

_(_ _?)It didn't sound right to me. Does it to you?_

_(4)A new Years Kiss. He's drunk. I wasn't really trying. Again, just go with it._

Y**es!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I'm done. Sorry my back hurts and I'm happy I'm done. For now. Alright. I know someone's going to ask so I'll tell you right know. The reason everyone's kissing someone is because I heard that some people do that on New Years. Me, now I didn't kiss anyone but I did kick my brother. That was fun. So now review, rate, comment, all that jazz. Everyone have a sweet New Years. Be safe and don't do anything too crazy. Gracias. (Thanks.)**


	2. a very drunk lunch

**Ok. First to a reader I had, named DdraigCoch, hopefully, this chapter is better. Next, I would also like to thank every one of my readers that reviewed. She/he/it only gets a mention really because they told me that basically the first one sucked. Just in nicer terms. I hope this one is better. Next I would like to say that this is going to be yoai. I don't want you to start reading then decide to leave later when it goes into detail. So I advise you to leave now if you don't like it. Also, the main focus is Kakashi and Iruka. And now, I'll let you get on with the show.**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO.**

A week later …

Kakashi was sitting by himself in a tree, looking at his book. He couldn't exactly say he was reading it because he was still on the same page.

No. Kakashi was thinking. Thinking about that innocent, accidental kiss. It had happened for only two seconds, yet it kept replaying over and over in his mind.

He'd teased Iruka afterward to defuse the situation. Sure, Iruka had gotten over it but he hadn't.

Kakashi shook his head to clear his thoughts. He closed his book and leaped down from his perch in the tree and said, to no one in particular, "Might as well go see what Iruka's up to."

**Mission tower…**

Iruka was blushing fiercely. Genma was there and he hadn't gotten over his little crush.

"Hey Iruka. Heeyyy Genma."

Iruka looked up at his friend and saw the teasing glint in his eyes.

Iruka thought, '_I am so screwed.'_

"So Genma." Kakashi drew out the name, "What are you doing here?"

"Getting a mission from Iruka. You?"

"About to invite him to lunch. Kakashi's eye brightened with an idea. "Hey, why don't you join us?"

Iruka tried to kick Kakashi under the table.

Kakashi smiled and said, "Iruka would just love it. Wouldn't you Iruka?"

"Sure why not join us." Under his breath so only Kakashi could hear, he mumbled, "I hate you."

Kakashi's eye crinkled and you could tell he was smiling.

"Oh hey Anko."

Kakashi looked at Iruka with a wide eye. He discretely shook his head.

"Hey Iruka! How's it going? Oh hey Kakashi, "she whispered seductively. She batted her eyelashes.

"Hey Anko. How's it going?" Genma asked.

"Fantastic."

"Hey Anko. You know what would be super cool? Why don't you come have lunch with the three of us?"

Kakashi glared daggers at Iruka who smiled back. Genma tried not to laugh at Kakashi's discomfort.

"Yeah that would be cool."

Iruka faintly heard Kakashi mumble, "I'm going to kill you."

**Lunch…**

Kakashi was sitting next to Anko who was sitting across from Genma who was next to Iruka.

The waitress came and asked, "Can I get you anything to drink?"

Anko leaned into Kakashi, pressing her breast into his arm as she said, "Coke." To the waitress.

"You sir?" The waitress asked Kakashi.

"Sake."

"Really Kakashi. It's not even noon yet."

"It's going to be a looonnnggg lunch."

Iruka chuckled.

"And you sir?" the waitress asked Genma.

Genma leaned in so he could look at the menu Iruka had.

Iruka smelt Genma's cologne and nearly had a nosebleed.

"Coffee."

"And you sir?"

"You know what? I think I'll join Kakashi in a bottle of sake."

"A little early don't you think Iruka?"

"Screw you Kakashi."

"I didn't know I was your type."

Iruka kicked Kakashi under the table.

The drinks were brought out and everyone placed their orders.

Kakashi took a big gulp of his drink when Anko suggestively drank her soda. Soda's not very sexual but when Anko drank it, it was.

Genma reached over Iruka to get the creamer.

Iruka drank a large gulp and sputtered.

"Do you know how to drink sake?"

If you haven't noticed, I don't drink it all that often."

"You're a little bitch," sang Kakashi.

Iruka kicked him under the table.

Their food came and they started eating.

Anko looked Kakashi in the eye as she bit into her hotdog.

Kakashi chugged the rest of his sake. "Can I get another one?"

Iruka silently laughed at Kakashi's torment.

Genma placed his arm on the back of Iruka's chair and whispered into his ear, "Poor Kakashi. He's so screwed."

Iruka didn't hear much of what he said. He focused on his proximity to him.

Iruka took his drink and chugged it. "Make that two."

Kakashi looked at Iruka. "Told you lunch would be long."

"You weren't kidding."

**2 hours later…**

Kakashi comes out of the restaurant, stumbling along with Iruka. They're laughing for no apparent reason.

"Did you- did you se Genma's face!?" laugh. "I thought his eyes were going to fall out of his head!!!" Laugh some more.

"I know!!! And all because of my little crush."

"Little!? Ha! You stalk him!!"

"At least I didn't pretend to like the sex that we had."

"Shut up!! I'm surprised she let me live."

"Me too!!"

They both laugh.

They walked (stumbled) to Kakashi's house.

"Why Kakashi. Do you expect something from me on the first date?" Iruka giggled.

"Why yes. I was thinking about a kiss. A more… sensual kiss."

"I think I can do that. But through the mask?"

"No." Kakashi pulled his mask down.

"Oh Kakashi. You're gorgeous."

Kakashi looked at Iruka stunned for a moment then slammed his mouth down on top of Iruka's.

Iruka moaned into Kakashi's mouth and his hands went into his shirt.

Kakashi opened the door and pushed Iruka in.

He slammed the door behind him.

**Whoo. You know that's going to be steamy. But I can't write it. Because of reasons. You'll understand next chapter. I hope you enjoyed it. And there will eventually be a lemon. But now you're part. Review, fave, comment, all that fun stuff. Gracias. (Thanks)**e'dHeH


	3. the next morning

**Wow. This story has gone on forever. I apologize for that. Lots of issues and crap. Anyways, I'm back (finally) and I plan on finishing this story soon. I've been working on it since I've had to leave it alone. However, I think its lame. Go ahead and agree with me, I don't care. Anyways, on with the story.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO**

**^^^^^^^^^^^astounding^^^^^^^^^^^^^^**

Iruka woke up with a blinding headache. Damn. He was hung-over and he still had to go to work.

Iruka looked around the room that wasn't his. It was very bare and had only the bare necessities. He looked to the left of him to the other side of the bed. His eyes widened in shock.

He was lying next to Kakashi!! And he was naked!! Wait. They both were!!! And why the hell were the sheets sticky?!?!? AHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!

During Iruka's silent internal rant, Kakashi let out a long, loud snore.

Iruka stopped ranting and stared at Kakashi amused. Then he noticed something else.

Kakashi didn't have his mask on.

Iruka's jaw dropped slightly and his eyes widened. Man, Kakashi was hot. He had a straight nose, full, kissable lips and a strong jaw, all wrapped in porcelain skin.

Kakashi's mouth was open as he snored loudly.

Iruka smirked. He didn't think many knew the copy- nin snored.

Activating his ninja skills, Iruka climbed out of the bed without making a sound and quickly got dressed without waking Kakashi up.

He left Kakashi asleep and walked to the ninja academy.

Unfortunately, he had to pass by this very mean homo-phobic lady. She sold fruit. Trying to slip by unnoticed, Iruka got pegged in the ear with an apple. He turned and stared at the lady.

"Take the apple. Apple makes you strong. You need strength after you're boyfriend use you like crazy."

Iruka's mouth fell open in shock. _What the hell did she mean?_ He smiled uneasily and said, "Okay. I'm going to go now. Goodbye." He turned around and began walking away.

"I give one to him too, even though he old man already."

Iruka stopped. Kakashi hated her because she called him an old man. No! Not him! Never!

Shaking his head, Iruka continued walking.

The guy that sold vegetables shouted something as he passed.

He turned and asked, "Did you say something?"

The older gentleman said, "Yes I did. I said you're still up and about even though Kakashi pounded you last night?"

Iruka's brown eyes widened in a mix of alarm and shock. _O God!!_ "Ha-ha. Very funny well I have to go." The older man tried to say something. "Ok. Ok. Bye now." Iruka smiled widely and walked away fast.

_Can today get any worse?_

**^^^^^^^^^^^marvelous^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^**

Kakashi was having an interesting morning.

He woke up alone, like he normally did. However, that's the end of the normalcy. He was cold. That was explained easily. His sheets and blankets were down around his ankles. This was very weird. Then he was naked. That was odd too. He normally slept in his shuriken pajamas. Then there were the sheets. They were kinda sticky. This could be explained away easily except for the fact that he didn't remember jerkin' it.

He stretched and wondered what happened last night. Then a slight memory.

He went to lunch with Iruka and Genma. And Anko.

Now he remembered. He drank too much and came home and... forgot after that.

The last thing he truly remembered about the other day was walking… okay, stumbling out of the restaurant with Iruka.

He got out of bed, went to his bathroom and showered. While in the shower, he found out he had a bite mark on his thigh. He didn't really want to know who gave it to him. He just hoped it wasn't Anko. He shivered in fear.

When he finished his shower, he got dressed and headed out to his kitchen. Once there he saw two hitate-ite (headbands).

He picked them up. He knew one of them was his but the other one… Who did it belong to? His microwave dinged and he went to it and grabbed his breakfast. He forgot all about them as he devoured his breakfast.

**^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^miraculous^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^**

"Iruka?"

Said person looked up and looked at Ibiki confusedly. "Yes?"

"Where's your hiate-ite?"

"It's right-", Iruka touched his forehead and felt nothing. _Oh God!! Where the hell was it?!?!_ Forgetting logic and sense, Iruka began frantically searching his head for the missing headband. It wasn't anywhere on his head. So, he checked his pockets. It wasn't there either.

_OhGodOhGodOhGod!!!!!!!!!!!1 Where the hell was it?!?!? Surely…Not…at…Kakashi's house? Oh God!!!! How'd he forget it?!?!? _

Looking back at Ibiki, he smiled widely. "I must have forgotten to put it back on this morning. Thank you for reminding me. I'll just go home and get it."

Ibiki looked back at him skeptically. "Sure. Your house."

_Oh God!!! He knew he'd woken up in Kakashi's house!! How did he know?!?! Dear God! Did everyone know?_

Iruka laughed uneasily. As soon as Ibiki left, Iruka got up and went back to Kakashi's house.

_Great. I hoped I wouldn't see him for a while but nooo. Today was just horrible. This proved it._

**^^^^^^^^^^^^^^astonishing^^^^^^^^^^^^^^**

Once outside Kakashi's door, Iruka found he didn't really mind not having his headband. In fact, he didn't even need it. Since he didn't need it, he could just-

"Are you going to knock or not? I'm getting bored."

Iruka looked at the door boredly. At least Kakashi was the same.

Iruka opened the door and stepped inside.

"Breaking and entering? I'm surprised at you Iruka."

Iruka rolled his eyes even though his face started turning red. And not from the comment. Just great.

Kakashi was sitting in a chair looking gorgeous as ever. He looked tired and hung- over and his mask was back on his face. _What a shame._ He was also toying with Iruka's headband.

"Need something?"

Iruka tried not to glare, he really did. However that comment irked him. Did he have to be smug about it? Knowing him, of course he did.

"Something's different about you. What is it? Oh, that's right. You're missing this." He held up the headband.

"How do you know that's mine?"

"If lost, please return to Iruka Umino. I know only one Iruka Umino. Iruka Umino."

Iruka glared at the floor. Dammnit. He knew that was going to hurt him someday. Looks like today was that someday.

"Ok, so it's mine. Can I have it back now?"

"Yes."

"Ok. Hand it over."

"I will. Once you tell me how it appeared in my house."

_Crap crap crap!!!! _He didn't know that answer either. "Good question."

"Did we have-"

"No."

"-sex?"

Iruka kept his mouth shut. He'd asked the full question. He swore he wouldn't lie if a full question was asked and he'd stupidly told Kakashi about this pledge thing.

"Iruka?"

"I don't know. I remember last night as well as you do."

"I don't remember it."

"Exactly."

"I see." Kakashi looked down at the hiate-ite in his hand then gave it to Iruka. "Try to keep possession of all your stuff please."

"I'll try."

Kakashi nodded. Iruka took that as his leave and left the house.

**^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^staggering^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^**

Later that same day, Kakashi was asleep when he was assaulted with either a fantasy, or memory.

**Semi-yaoi (its lame.)**

"_Kakashi!!! Harder!!!"_

_Kakashi looked down at a brown back and pumped his hips faster. He was close to coming._

"_Oh man Iruka. I can't hold on any longer!"_

"_Kakashi!!1 I-I Ahhhhh."_

_The brown body under his jerked uncontrollably even as it tightened around his cock. That was it. Kakashi could take no more. _

"_Iruka!!!!!!!!"_

Kakashi jolted up in bed panting. He gulped in huge breaths of air trying to regulate his heartbeat. He was sweating profusely and a quick check under his sheets showed he was hard. Resting his elbows on his thighs, he held his head. _What the hell was that? What did that mean? Surely it didn't mean him Iruka…Oh God. They did. They had!! Oh dear God!!!_

**^^^^^^^^^^^^^^beyond belief^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^**

**Oh dear God!!! They boned. Hard! You'll find that out later though. Anyways… I know that was so lame!!! Uh. I can't believe I can claim that. I'm sorry to whoever is reading this. This story started out lame and is continuing to be lame. I apologize severely. Also, those words in the breaks, guess what word they're synonyms for. Amazing. I know. After lameness, you get amazing words. I apologize for my poor work. It's been a while. More will be up shortly. This time I swear it!! Anyways, time for the good stuff. Fave, Alert, Agree with my lameness, Completely Disagree with my lameness. It doesn't matter. Just let me know someone read it. Gracias for reading. Adios.**


	4. the memories

**Another chapter. So Soon? I know. Anyways, This one is going to be a little short. However, it's going filthy. Oh it burns my eyes with all lemon juice everywhere. And it's not even a lemon. Goodness. Okay. Begin Story.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!**

**^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^conviction^^^^^^^^^^^^^^**

Iruka sat in the mission tower, not eagerly waiting for the arrival of a certain silver haired ninja. Oh no. Not at all. He wasn't huffing in annoyance over the fact that he hadn't seen him. Oh no. And Naruto wasn't an idiot at times. Oh right he was.

He didn't miss seeing Kakashi because he liked him, never that. Just that his friend was like a hurricane. You never knew what they were going to do, yet you knew they would wreck havoc on a person's life.

The door to the mission's tower opened and Genma walked in.

Iruka wasn't disappointed. That feeling in his gut was just joy on seeing his crush. Not Kakashi.

"Hey Iruka."

"Hey Genma."

"I forgot to ask yesterday, since I didn't see you yesterday, but how was your night with Kakashi?"

Iruka's eyebrows rose. _Oh no. Not him too!_ "WH-What?"

"You know you're night with Kakashi. You did leave home with him."

"As friends. As platonic friends."

"Sure. Man you were wasted weren't you? You probably don't remember a thing after you're second bottle of sake."

_Oh dear God! What had he said? _"What happened after the second bottle of sake?"

"Well, you started telling us about your life and which guys you thought were hot." Iruka's face burned bright red as he lowered his head to the table. "I was at the top of the list. Didn't know you liked me."

"Actually Gen-"

"It's okay Iruka. It's okay. I mean how you could not. I'm not going to toot my own horn but I am pretty damn sexy."

"Oh dear God! Please kill me now!!"

"Now Iruka, that is so unlike you."

Iruka's head snapped up as he heard Kakashi's voice. If possible, his face heated up more. _Oh goodness! It's Kakashi! And he looks goood. Wait, no! No, we do not like Kakashi, Iruka! Oh but why? That is a very good question._

Kakashi looked at Iruka and his red face. Great. He came at a bad time. _Oh man, he's hot. _That dream he had the night before floated through his brain. _Oh goodness. He is so hot. No! Stay down Kakashi! Damn it!_

Genma looked between the two of them and felt trapped under the sexual tension they didn't even know they were putting of. "Did you have fun with Iruka last night?"

Kakashi trained his eye on Genma. He tried not to notice that Iruka's head fell back onto the desk with a loud thunk. "Actually, yes I did."

Iruka's head snapped up and glared at Kakashi. "He means at lunch we-"

"No. I mean after. He was incredible." He smirked behind his mask. I especially liked it when he grabbed me by my-"

"I gotta go. Bye Iruka. Bye Kakashi." Genma poofed out of there.

"What? I was just going to say mask."

"Oh Kakashi, you suck! I liked him! Now it'll never work!"

"He's straight!! Why would you go after him? Or better yet why would he go after you?!"

"Get out of here!"

"Don't be mad that I'm not in denial like you are. For goodness sake's, Iruka! We had sex. So what! Get over it!"

"Kakashi." Iruka looked at him defeated. "We didn't have sex. We couldn't have."

The copy-ninja nodded. "Fine. We didn't. But if we did…" He paused for dramatic effect. "You would've been uke." And he poofed away split seconds before a kunai hit the exact place he was.

"Damn you Kakashi!" Iruka tried not to pout. He failed. "I hate you."

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^**assurance**^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Kakashi poofed up in his house and paced the floor. _Shit shit shit!!!!!!_ He only agreed with Iruka because he looked like he was going to cry but he knew. The silver haired man knew they'd had sex. For goodness, sakes, his back was still torn up from his nails! Just thinking about having slept with the other man caused "little Kakashi" to stand up. He wasn't so little anymore.

_Fuck fuck fuck!!!!! _ This was bad. Truly bad. He wanted to have sex with one of his best friends. That never ended well. Ever! Crap. He reached down and tried to give his growing problem more room to breathe. The only way that would work was if he screwed Iruka but he wasn't going to do that because he liked his friendship with the man.

He sat down and dropped his head into his hands. _What the hell happened that night?_

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^**passion**^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Later that night, Iruka rolled on his bed as he tried to escape the dream in his mind.

**Steamy dream…**

_Kakashi hovered over Iruka. They were both naked and panting. For some reason, they were in Kakashi's kitchen. Iruka was also tied up with his headband._

_Iruka moaned as Kakashi gripped his erection. Kakashi whispered in Iruka's ear. "Do you like that?" He gently nibbled on his ear._

_Iruka moaned louder and pushed his hips up. "Kakashi, I need more." His eyes close as his head fell back._

_Said man rested his head on the dark brown shoulder before him. He unsuccessfully tried to stifle a groan._

_The copy-nin pulled away from the younger man's shoulder and reached behind him to grab something. His fingers touched smooth metal._

_He grabbed the headband and brought it closer to him. He picked it up and wrapped it around the chunnin's mouth. He tied it so it was secure._

_Iruka's eyes popped open and he looked at Kakashi questioningly. _

_Kakashi smirked down at Iruka. "Don't worry little dolphin. You'll like it. I promise."_

_Iruka seemed to be pouting even though his mouth was covered. Kakashi laughed slightly at his actions. "Aw Iruka. Calm down. If you want the truth," he leaned so he could speak in his ear, "I'm about ready to come now. It didn't help when you said my name all breathless like that." He stroked up the scarred man's erection. "I see you are too."_

_Iruka groaned deeply and thrust his hips up again. Kakashi smirked and lifted the smaller man up by his thighs. He rested him on the counter. He spread bronze legs and stepped in between them. He gently pressed Iruka back onto the counter so his hidden entrance was shown._

_Kakashi grabbed the bottle of lube that he'd brought from his room. He poured some on his fingers and neared the little entrance._

_Iruka groaned as one finger pushed into him and began pumping. He pushed his hips into the finger, silently signaling he wanted more._

_A second finger joined the first and Iruka groaned in pleasure/ pain. Kakashi kissed his ear and pumped them in slowly. Iruka's body relaxed around the two fingers and the silver-haired man added the third finger._

_Iruka groaned loudly and pushed back. Then, Kakashi scissor his fingers apart, stretching the tissue. He pushed the fingers in, trying to find the small bundle of nerves that would send the chunnin crazy. _

_Iruka screamed around the gag and thrashed wildly as the older man found his prostate._

_Kakashi smirked and rubbed that spot gently. He watched as the darker man's eyes rolled back into his head._

_The light skinned man removed his fingers and rubbed lube on his cock. Iruka gazed down at him through passion glazed eyes._

_Kakashi lined his penis up with Iruka's entrance and waited, trying to draw out the suspense._

_Kakashi smirked at the look that Iruka had on his face. He lost the smirk as he began pushing in. He dropped his head down to watch as he slid into Iruka's sweet and yielding body. His mouth dropped open at the tempting sight._

_Iruka thrashed around as Kakashi slowly, torturously, slowly entered him. He closed his eyes in pleasure. When he opened them…_

It was morning.

Iruka groaned in the back of his throat. He couldn't believe he'd dreamed about…

Like a ton of bricks, Iruka realized two things. One, he was hard, and two, he had had mad, crazy sex with…

Iruka grabbed his pillow and screamed in it.

^^^^^^^^^^**fervor**^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^6

Kakashi gazed boredly at his book. Once again he found himself thinking about a little dolphin. A sexy little dolphin. A sexy little dolphin that liked being tied up.

Kakashi shook his head, trying to remove that particular memory.

Very late last night, Kakashi had been wracking his memory for anything that would remind him of the other night. He'd refused to go to sleep because he knew once he did; he'd see Iruka looking super sexy, under him, over him, next to him, begging for more.

Unfortunately, or fortunately, depending on how you looked at it, his sharingan had gotten over its hangover and began working again. Meaning, Kakashi had been forced to watch, in high-def, the hot, sweaty, passionate, and sometimes sweet sex he had had with Iruka.

Kakashi had been so turned on after he remembered that night, that the 6-degrees-below-zero shower he had taken had done nothing to get rid of his raging hard-on.

In fact, that had made him remember of the time he had taken Iruka against the shower wall.

Now, he needed to convince Iruka to come back and fuck him again.

Maybe, once he did that, he'd be able to do something besides think of him. And train.

He'd been with the three brats, yesterday when he thought of him. As a result, Sasuke had stabbed him with a kunai, Sakura had punched him in the gut and Naruto had almost flipped him.

That had been his wake up call. When Naruto could almost take him down, the copy-nin knew something had to be done. The day Naruto actually did overpower him was the day he would beg.

That day would never come.

Suddenly, Naruto sprang out of nowhere and grabbed Kakashi's beloved orange book.

"Ha-ha!! I win! Believe it!!"

"Naruto!! Get your blonde ass back here and give me my damn book back!!"

Kakashi reached for the blonde jinchurriki (?) but missed him as he disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

Kakashi stopped. Naruto stood at the end of the forest, taunting him, threatening to read some aloud.

However, Kakashi didn't see or hear him. He was too busy going over the fact that he'd been bested.

By Naruto.

Kakashi hoped his knees could stand the torture.

^^^^^^^^^^^^**sincerity**^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

**ooooooooooo. Steamy. Hope that wasn't too steamy. He got bested by Naruto. Beggin time. So whatcha think? Was it lame? Or at least okay? Tell me. Please. Review and comment and rate and all that junk. I'm workin on more so don't worry. More will be up, soon. *cheesy smile* also, for another story, I'm workin on, what would be good tortur- I mean things for Shino, Sasuke, Naruto, Kiba, Gaara, Lee, and Neji to experience? Thanks if you got anything. Sorry for asking for stuff. Yeah, go do your thing. Also, I won't mind if you don't comment on this chapter, because there's bwom chika bwoom gracias for reading. Adios for now.**


	5. The Aftermath: Making More Cookies

**Here's chapter** 5.** Hope its okay. It gets even steamier. I tried a lemon, but it didn't work. So none is going to be present. Sorry. And especially after such a long wait. Don't kill me.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO**

^^^^^^^^^^^^^**ardor**^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

"Kurenai, what am I going to do? I can't sleep because of-"

"Your sexy wet dreams."

Iruka stopped talking and glared at his friend. "No. These-"

"Sexy wet dreams."

"Kurenai! Stop it! You're not helping."

Kurenai laughed. "Yes I am."

Iruka gazed at her incredulously. "How?"

Kurenai arched her back on the deck chair she was sitting on. They were at his house, sitting around his pool. "I'm helping by getting my two good friends to bone each other and be happy. It works for me because then I don't have to listen to either you telling me about how you're so alone."

Iruka got hysterical. "How the hell does that help me?! It actually hurts me! What if- Why are you looking at me like that?"

She continued to look at him skeptically. She blinked her red eyes as if what he said was completely odd.

"When was the last time you had sex? Pre-Kakashi?"

"It was-"His brows furrowed as he tried to think. "It was-" His head turned to the side as he tried to think harder. He stopped and looked at Kurenai. "I don't remember."

"There you go." She waved her hand at him.

"What?"

"It's proof when you can't even remember when the last time was."

Iruka was slightly embarrassed. "Oh yeah? Well when was the last time you had sex?"

Kurenai smiled. "With Asuma-" She counted down on her fingers. "Six days ago."

"You remember that? That's like useless crap in your brain." He tried to hide his blush over forgetting.

"You want to know why I remember it? Okay. One," she held up her pinkie, "it was good. Two," her ring finger, "it was good. Three," her middle finger, "it was amazing. Four," index finger, "I've never done it in that position. Five," her thumb, "I couldn't stop. I-I-I tried and- anyways, Six," her pinkie went up while the rest went down, "he-"

"No more! I don't need to know what's going on in your sex life."

Kurenai looked at her fingernails. "At least I'm getting some."

Iruka's mouth fell open in indignation. She did not just go there. "Kurenai-"

"That's why you need Kakashi. He's strong and he can give you what you want-slash-need. And you don't have to worry that you'll fall in love with him. He's too much of an ass for that."

"Ok. Let's say, hypothetically, I go along with your plan. What should I say to get him to do me again?"

"Simple. Walk up to him and say, 'Kakashi, fuck me again.'"

"Oh yeah, that'll work out well."

"No need to be sarcastic. Besides, I can feel the lust rolling off him."

"What?! No you can't. Because I don't feel- wait. Him?" he asked a little scared. "We're talking about me. Aren't we?"

"No. We're not. He's over in the trees over there."

"Hold on. You knew he was over there?"

"Ah-huh. He wanted to see how you felt towards him before he made and ass of himself." She looked away from Iruka to the forest. "Hey, Kakashi!! Get over here!"

Iruka helplessly watched as a shadow fell from one of the trees and began walking over to them. His eyes widened as he realized the person walking towards them was the man that starred in most of his wet dreams.

"Oh crap." He turned and looked at a smiling Kurenai. "Kurenai, what did you do?"

"Ta-ta." And she tried to move away.

Iruka grabbed her arm and pulled her back. He shook his head fiercely. "Oh no, Kurenai, you're not leaving me alone with him."

She smiled, leaned in and kissed him on his cheek then removed herself from his grip. "Hey, Kakashi."

"Yo."

"Did you hear everything okay?"

Kakashi gulped. He huskily answered, "Yeah."

"Good." She turned to Iruka. "Bye sweetie. I'll see you later. Probably tomorrow." She turned back to Kakashi and leveled a glare at him. "Don't be too rough with him. Or else I will hurt you."

Kakashi nodded jerkily.

She nodded once then poofed herself out of there.

Iruka wouldn't meet the other man's eyes. He hated Kurenai so much right now.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^**zeal**^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Kakashi looked at Iruka and felt his pants grow a tad-bit tighter.

When he'd first shown up and heard their conversation through his charka-enhanced ears he'd nearly come in his pants.

Luckily, Iruka could take care of his problem.

"So…."

"Yeah."

A larger amount of awkward silence…

"I'm just going to go now an-"

"Iruka. I need you."

Iruka stopped getting out of the chair and looked at the masked man. "Excuse me?"

"I need you. Badly."

Iruka's mouth fell open in shock. He shook his head and licked his lips quickly. Kakashi's eye followed the movement.

"Look, Kakashi, it's nothing personal but," he stood up and turned his back on the other man (big mistake) "I don't want-Ahh!!"

Kakashi grabbed Iruka around the waist and pulled him tight against his chest. He harshly pushed his groin into Iruka's ass. Iruka groaned even as his head fell forward. Kakashi moaned into the chunnin's neck.

"See why I need you? I can't train the kids because I keep imagining sliding into you're tight arse over and over again." Iruka groaned again at the images that assaulted him.

Kakashi pulled his mask down and placed his mouth on the chunnin's neck. "I need you. So much."

Iruka rested his head back and began panting. "Kakashi-"

"Do you want me?"

"Kakashi-" Iruka pushed back into the other man.

The jounin bit his lip around a groan and demanded, "Say it. Do you want me?"

"Yes. Oh yes. Badly."

Not needing another invitation, the scarecrow twisted his dolphin's head and captured the plump lips that were presented to him.

Iruka groaned and twisted his body so he could drape his arms over the other man's shoulders. Their tongues pushed out and they battled for dominance. Naturally, Kakashi won.

Kakashi slowly removed his mouth and smirked. "Although, I'd happily take you outside, I imagine you don't want your neighbors to know what you do in bed."

Iruka looked up at the other man questioningly. He was still dazed from that kiss. "What?"

"Your neighbors are watching us."

Brown eyes widened in shock. He grabbed his lover's hand and dragged him inside.

Kakashi smiled at the younger man's movements.

As they entered the kitchen he pulled them to a stop. Iruka looked at him questioningly.

"Do you remember my kitchen?"

Iruka turned bright red but didn't answer.

"I do. I remember how sexy you looked helpless in my control."

Iruka shivered and shakily breathed out.

The jounin smirked and said, "I'll remind you later." He lifted Iruka bridal-style and carried him through the house to the chunnin's room.

Kakashi shivered and carried his prize to the bed, laying him gently on the cool covers.

Iruka stared up at the silver haired man as he removed his vest. He sat up and decided to follow the Jounin's example.

After it was off, Kakashi pushed him on his back gently and said, "Stay put. I'll do all the work tonight."

Iruka nodded and waited.

Kakashi slowly, teasingly, pulled up the chunnin's shirt and kissed every inch of exposed brown skin. When his belly button came into view Kakashi paid special attention to it and swirled his tongue into the hollow. Iruka moaned and squirmed on the bed.

Iruka was getting impatient. He really wanted to get down to the fun stuff. "Kakashi?"

Kakashi looked up at the chunnin. "Yes, Iruka?"

"Can we speed this up a little?"

He smirked. "What? You don't like the slow pace?"

"Its fine and all, just," he blushed red, "it's not working for me."

Kakashi laughed and answered "Sure." before removing the shirt with one swift tug.

The shirt cleared Iruka's head and Kakashi licked his lips at the gorgeous view presented. Iruka blushed as the older male continued to look at his body. Kakashi began pulling up his shirt slowly and teasingly. Iruka flushed as pale white skin was bared. His breath hitched unevenly as the shirt cleared Kakashi's head.

Iruka stared. "I think there should be a law."

Kakashi's brow furrowed, "A law?"

"Yeah, a law that forbids you to wear shirts."

Kakashi laughed and unbuttoned his pants. "Yeah sure." He dropped his pants and stood before Iruka in his green boxers. He smiled and asked, "Would you like to help me out over here?"

Iruka nodded and sat up and crossed over to him. He gulped and reached for the waistband of the silver haired man's boxers and pulled them down. He smiled daringly at Kakashi, actually wanting this now, and not wanting to fight him. He unbuttoned his pants and backed away. "Take mine off?"

Kakashi smirked and nodded. He reached over to him, not liking how Iruka was moving away from him. "Where are you going?"

Iruka chuckled. "Over here." He moved back, carefully maneuvering around the discarded clothes. He licked his lips, waiting for Kakashi to go and get him.

Kakashi growled. "Get back here. I'm in no mood to play with you."

Iruka snorted. "What, the big bad Jounin can't catch a Chunnin?" He shook his head. "And you're the great Kakashi. Apparently all those rumors are just that. Rumors." He wanted Kakashi to chase him. He wanted to fight for dominance even though Kakashi was going to win.

Kakashi growled and launched himself after Iruka. Iruka ran out of the room, barely closing the door after him. That didn't stop Kakashi. He opened the door and stalked out. "Iruka. I'm not playing with you." He was too damn hard for this. All his blood was in his groin! How the hell was he supposed to plan his attack?

Iruka chuckled. "Aw. Is the Jounin tired? Come on. Catch me." He looked at Kakashi daringly.

Kakashi's breath caught. He could tell this was a little more than just a game. He swallowed and licked his lips. "Fine." He made the hand signs for a lone and split up, planning on blocking Iruka's path. Iruka wasn't going down without a fight though. He smirked and waited for Kakashi's move.

Kakashi attacked Iruka's left side, while his clone attacked the right. Iruka was too smooth for that and managed to move out of the way and watch them collide into each other. He chuckled as Kakashi landed on his ass. "That all you got?"

Kakashi growled and looked around the room. What could he- Ahh. He smirked and started stalking his prey. "Come on my Chunnin. I know you want this as much as me."

Iruka raised an eyebrow and walked away from Kakashi. "It's more fu when you catch something and enjoy that." He smirked and walked backward as Kakashi started walking towards him. He bet the infamous scarecrow had a trick up his sleeve. Let's see if Iruka could figure out what that was.

Kakashi turned and started walking towards him at an angle. Iruka backed up in the opposite angle. "Come on, Kakashi. Is that all you got? Is walking me into a-" He gasped as he backed himself into a corner.

Kakashi smirked as he stood in front of Iruka. He grinned and said, "Your right. Catching your prey is so much better than just having it." He licked his lips and moved to kiss Iruka's beautiful mouth.

Iruka was confused. How the hell had Kakashi managed to beat him? At his own game?! But when Kakashi's lips connected with his, he forgot about that and only was aware of the other man. He kissed him deeply and moved his hands into his hair. He pulled him closer and bit at his lips, demanding entrance. Kakashi smirked and opened his mouth, letting Iruka's tongue push in. He groaned as he tasted the smaller man's mouth.

Iruka pressed his body against Kakashi's and ground their erections together. He wanted more of this smooth man.

When he found he could no longer breathe, Iruka pulled his mouth away from Kakashi's. He panted as he looked up into mismatched eyes. He softly whispered, "Kakashi…"

Kakashi looked down into his lust filled eyes and wanted more. He bent at the knees and picked him up and threw him over his shoulder.

Iruka gasped in outrage. "Put me down!!"

"No. I won you fair a square, now you have to take whatever I give you." He grinned and slapped his bottom. "Which is going to be a lot."

Iruka wanted to bite him. He was going to. However, play time was over, and it was time for the real reason they were there. He shivered slightly and hoped Kakashi hadn't felt that.

Kakashi smirked. "Oh, I'm going to get you back for that little game you made me play."

Iruka swallowed the saliva that had built up at the suggestion. "How about not?"

"You don't get a choice." He carried Iruka into the room and slammed the door shut.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^no lemon^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

**Ok. I said there would be a lemon. However, I don't have the experience to write one. So, I'm not going to try. Besides, I feel, and thanks to a kind enough person who pointed this out, I make Iruka too feminine. So, basically, I'm not going to try. I would like to thank ****Dark Auroran for reading it and giving me constructive criticism. She was nice enough to not tell me you suck, stop writing. So, thank you to her. Yeah. Also…………**

**I'M SOOOOOOOOO MEGA SORRY FOR NOT WRITING SOONER!!!!! I know. I'm a bad writer. *sigh* forgive me? **

**Review and stuff. Adios. I promise not for nearly as long.**


	6. The Next Day

Iruka reached for the ceiling and heard his back muscles pop. He curved to the side a little and heard his sides crack as well. He rolled his neck and stretched his chest forward as his back continued to pop.

"You wake up like a cat."

Iruka quickly turned and glared at his bed partner. Same bed partner smiled languorously.

Iruka glared for a moment more then turned back around. He turned his neck to the side and heard it pop. Then he went the other way and it popped again. He bent forward at the waist and reached for the footboard. He hissed in pain.

"Back hurt?"

"A little." He sat back up and began rubbing his back muscles slowly and in circular motions.

"Let me get that."

"No. You don't have to. Besides, I don't want you to think you owe me and expect me to pay with my-." He stopped talking as strong hands began rubbing his back causing him to moan in pleasure.

Kakashi smiled behind the brown back and leaned in and kissed him gently on the shoulder. "You expect me to charge for this?"

Iruka purred as the wonderfully skilled hands pressed just deep enough that all the kinks were relaxed away. He leaned forward as the hands drifted lower.

Kakashi smiled and pulled his hands away. "Lay down."

Iruka grumbled but did as he was told, keeping the sheet in place.

Kakashi glared down at the blue sheet that was covering beautifully tanned skin. He pulled gently and it slipped down but was quickly drawn back up. "The sheet stays or you leave."

Kakashi glared down at his lover but left the sheet alone. He continued the massage.

"Do you like this?"

Iruka moaned. "What do you think?"

Kakashi smiled. He pressed kisses down his spine.

"This can't happen again."

Kakashi's hands slipped but he quickly covered his mess up with a suck on skin. "Why not?"

"Because I'm not into one night stands."

"Who says I want one night stands?"

"Ow, ow. Loosen up."

Kakashi removed his hands all together and curled them into fists. "So what? That's it?"

Iruka rolled over and turned to look up at the silver haired man. "Yeah. That's it."

Kakashi shook his head and glared at the wall. "It can't be over."

"It is." Iruka sat up and kissed Kakashi on the cheek.

Kakashi shook his head and jumped out of the bed. He quickly dressed and stormed out of there.

Iruka watched as he dressed and felt bad. However, he couldn't do one night stands all the time. He liked sleeping next to a person and knowing they'd be there the next day. He liked smiling at his lover as he awoke. With Kakashi, he'd wake up and feel alone and cheap.

He gingerly climbed out of bed and slowly began walking to his bathroom.

Halfway there, Kakashi poofed in his way.

He stopped short and demanded, "What are you doing here?"

He glared down at the floor. "I made the signs to get in here. I wasn't paying attention."

He shook his head and stormed, as best as he could, past the other man. "You never do. Now leave."

Kakashi watched as the now naked man hobbled to the bathroom that was still a ways off. He shook his head and walked smoothly over to him and scooped him up bridal style and carried him into the bathroom.

"Put me down! I can walk!"

"Barely." He sent the fuming man down on his feet and started the bath temperature so it was warm.

"I take showers."

"You're taking a bath today."

"No."

Kakashi stopped mid-motion and turned on him. He crowded into his personal space and got in his face and told him, "You're going to do as I say. I'm telling you you're taking a bath. You're taking a bath and you aren't going to complain."

Iruka glared up at the slightly, oh so slightly, taller man and willed his body not to react. It wasn't his fault that a controlling, domineering Kakashi was sexy.

Kakashi smirked under his mask because he could tell what he was doing to the chunnin. "What happened to no more sex?"

"There's not going to be anymore between us."

He smiled. "Tell your body that." He reached down and grabbed a hold of the semi-erect hard on Iruka was presenting.

Iruka gasped and melted into the older man's body.

Kakashi pulled his mask down and let his lips hover over the chunnin's. Said man whimpered and tried to make their lips touch. Every time he tried, Kakashi would pull back just a little. "I thought this couldn't happen between us again?"

Iruka answered, breathlessly, "Just shut up and kiss me."

Happy to oblige, Kakashi sealed their mouths together.

Iruka wrapped his arms around Kakashi's neck and pressed their bodies close together. He thrust his tongue into the other man's mouth and rubbed their bodies against each other's.

Kakashi removed his mouth from Iruka's and lifted him up. Iruka gasped as his body hit warm water. "Now we can finish when you feel better."

Iruka looked up at the other man with his mouth wide. He looked around confused. "Wh- What?"

Kakashi smirked at the confused look Iruka had. "When you're no longer in pain, we can have more fun. Until then-"

"You f***in bastard!!!!" Iruka screamed loudly with his angry face on. "You can't just do that!!!! I told you, we are not having anymore sex!!!!!!!!!!!!!! And how dare you just put me here!!!! I do what I want, when I want to!!! Not because you told me to!!!!!!!!!!!!!! And I wasn't done yelling at you!!!!!! You insufferable-"

Kakashi smiled as Iruka ranted. Damn the man was hot when he was pissed.

"Wipe that smile off your face!! I know what you're thinking!!! And it isn't going to-"

Kakashi crowded Iruka into his tiny tub. "What's not going to happen again? Hm?"

Iruka blushed. Damn him for reading him so well! "Uh. Uh. Um." He bit his lip as if he needed to think about it. "We're not going to have sex anymore?" He nodded. "Yes. We are not going to have sex again." He nodded as though he were reminding himself of that.

"Really?" Kakashi's eyebrow quirked up. "What if I said, I don't like that idea? What if I said I wanted to join you in the tub?" His lips quirked up as he smirked down at Iruka. "And what if I said I was going to take you out tonight? Whether you want to or not." He licked his lips slowly, teasingly.

Iruka, who's mouth was open to yell and berate the man before him, closed his jaws and blinked rapidly in confusion. "Huh?"

Kakashi smiled. He was just too cute. "Get pretty for me. I'm taking you out. And I meant it when I said whether you want to or not." He smiled at him once more before he leaned in and kissed him deeply on the lips.

Iruka gazed up at him as he broke away, slightly dazed. Damn, that was a beautiful mouth. He shook his head, getting rid of those thoughts as he poofed away. He glared at the space he was in and shook his head. "Stupid Jounin." He sank deeper into the water, still fuming.


	7. The Confrontation

**Well, the last chapter sure took long to get out. Let's hope this one isn't like that. =) let's try. =) hehe. Anyways, n with the story. =)**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING. =) EXCEPT THE IDEA. KINDA.**

Iruka was bored. Why, oh why, the day he wished to be super busy, the one time he wished for work, why did no one need him? Oh crap. No excuses.

Iruka paced his living room, trying to figure a way out of the date. He liked Kakashi as a person, yes, and he liked sleeping with him. He liked that a lot. But he did not like how he fled so often. Hm. What to do about that?

He'd gotten out of the bath, dressed in sweats and a regular, holy t-shirt and was now thinking of what he could do.

Suddenly get sick? No, he was too good for that lie. He was being tortured? No, Kakashi was good friends with Ibiki. Anko was PMSing? No. Just…no. He was called out for a mission? No. He wasn't leaving. Damn it!! Why did he have to ask today? Why not tomorrow? Tomorrow he was going to be busy.

Iruka stopped his pacing and returned to his room, ready to sleep. He was not tired, but he was kinda hoping the day would just disappear if he was asleep.

Unfortunately, his plans did not work out. He had forgotten to change the sheets. And they were still a mess. Still sticky. And more then likely, still smelled like his problem. Damn.

Iruka collapsed on his bed, the clean side, and sighed deeply. Unfortunately, when he inhaled, that gorgeous musk came with the air. Damn. He pouted and punched his pillow.

"My Esteemed Rival! How Great To See You!!"

Iruka's head came up as he heard that. Why was Gai outside his bedroom window? That was not promising.

Iruka sat p and stealthily, ninja mode activated, looked out the window. Hm. Why was Kakashi glaring at Gai? And why did he look like he was going to kill someone? More then likely the Green Beast. Hm. Peculiar.

Kakashi growled. "Are you an idiot?"

Gai laughed heartily. "No! I Am Just Concerned, Seeing As My Esteemed Rival Is In Iruka-Sensei's Rose Bush."

Iruka smiled slightly. Yeah, he'd been in his "rose bush" before. He frowned as he realized why he was smiling. Damn that pervert! Making him think like that. He sighed and dropped his head down.

Kakashi glared. He'd heard the sigh. "Because you idiot, I'm staking out his place, making sure he doesn't run away." He glared at the bushy eye browed fool. "Look, later. Tomorrow. Soon, I will accept a challenge. Just go now."

Gai smiled. "Ah! You Are Courting The Young Youthful Iruka!!"

Kakashi shook his head. "Really? Can you say any louder? I don't think the people in Sand heard you." He glared at him again.

Gai glared at him. "You don't have to be so mean." He glared harder. "Besides, if I really wanted to be a jerk, I'd go knock on lever boy's door." He smirked.

Kakashi looked him over. "I hate you so much." Well, at least this Gai. He always won their fights. Which was not a good thing.

Gai smirked. "I thought so. Now Esteemed Rival, How About We Let Iruka Rest?!" He was weirder then people realized.

Kakashi sighed as he followed Gai. He had no choice. The bastard was his best friend and had quite a lot of dirt on him. Damn.

Iruka sighed. Well, guess Gai and Kakashi knew he was listening. No other reason why Gai would say Kakashi was wooing him. He wasn't. He just wanted to screw again. The dark eyes rolled in annoyance. That's why they weren't going to.

Iruka got out of bed and yanked the good smelling sheets from his bed. No. He refused to call it that. The Kakashi infested sheets. There. That was better.

He carried the bedding to the washer and tossed them in with some soap. He sighed as he set it into motion. He then left the laundry room to get some clean sheets from his bed. He would not be upset that the comforting smell was no longer around him.

He fixed his bed again and tossed himself down. A big ole cloud of Kakashi smell flew up and hit him in the face.

"Oh hell." He buried his face in the Kakashi smelling pillow and frowned. Damn it!! He was everywhere!!

"Something wrong dolphin?"

Iruka looked up and glared at the annoying voice. "No Annoyance. Go away." He dropped his head back down and ignored him.

Kakashi was not a quitter. Never had been and never would be. "Oh, poor Dolphin. Are you trying to erase me? Because if you were, I'd start with the hickies on your neck." He smirked and waited for his blow up.

Iruka sat up quickly and ran to a mirror. Oh he better be lying. He looked at his neck and whined. "No!! I can't have hickies!!" He turned and walked back into his room. "You ass!! I work with children!! I can't show up with hickies!!"

Now, any normal, rational person, especially a ninja, would realize, they would use their charka and remove them. At the moment…Iruka was not rational. He was angry. Brain power and anger did not mix well.

Kakashi smirked. He loved his anger. Why not stir the fire some more? He walked over to him. "If you hate those, you're going to hate these." He grabs his arms and pulls him close, even as his mask drops down and his mouth covers a spot on his neck and sucks hard.

Iruka gasped, even as his hands gripped his shoulders. Damn, his mouth. He dropped his head back, giving him more access, even as he gripped his shoulders tightly. Why was he mad again?

Kakashi smirked, even as he led the sexy man down to the bed. He hovered over him, even as his mouth continued to work on his neck.

As Iruka's back connected with bed, warning bells started going off in his head. This was not good. Kakashi over him with a bed under them. Why did he think he had this dream before?

Iruka pushed at his shoulders, wanting him away. "Kakashi, I told you-"the rest was muffled as that sinful mouth covered his. Damn it.

Kakashi knew what he'd been about to say when he started speaking. He did not want to hear it again. He covered Iruka's mouth with his own and kissed him deeply, forcing his tongue into his mouth. He groaned and moved his hands over his body.

Iruka groaned deeply. Damn, those hands. Damn that mouth. Damn that body!! He pushed at his shoulders more, trying to stick to his demands.

Kakashi did not stop kissing him. He reached into Iruka's pants and started stroking him fast, wanting him to stop talking and allow him to do naughty things to his brown gorgeous, toned body.

Iruka groaned deeply and broke the kiss to gasp and pant and force his name out of his mouth.

Kakashi smirked. He was so delicious. He quickly undressed his lover then himself, wanting it now.

Iruka gasped and pulled Kakashi closer to him. No. No. He was not supposed to do this. He was supposed to be strong and push him off. Not pull him closer.

But those hands…They were dangerous hands.

* * *

**Shorter chapter yes but I wanted two chapters out today hope you like them. Review and comment and stuff. Gracias.**


	8. The Best Date EVER

**Watcha!! Three chapters in two days?! This is fast for me!! Whoo! How may are happy about that? Anyways, on with eh show. **

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING.**

Iruka sat and stared at the wall across from his bed. This was getting old. Sure, he liked it, but not everything you liked was good for you. This was one of those good but not good things.

He sighed as he looked over at his snoring, sleeping lover. He sighed softly, even as he took in the relaxed face, the messy hair and the bare slightly scratched not his fault, chest. Damn.

Iruka shook his head and moved to get out of the bed. Unfortunately, his lover grabbed his waist and pulled him back down to the bed.

Iruka gasped and pushed against his chest. "Let me go!"

Kakashi smirked. "No, my little dolphin. I will not." He kissed him on the lips and proceeded to make him crazy.

Iruka gasped and pushed at him. He was not going to-"Oh goodness."

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^6

Iruka stared at the ceiling, hours later. He was surprised he'd been able to do it so many times. He honestly had not been expecting that. And he sure as hell had not been expecting Kakashi to leave afterwards.

Iruka sighed as he sat up. His ass stung slightly, but not enough for him to be able to use that as an excuse for later. Which sucked. He did not want to go on a date with Kakashi. He was probably going to do some perverted thing. Or ignore him the whole time in favor of reading porn. No.

Iruka got out of bed and walked to the bathroom slowly. Yeah, it stung only, but any fast movements and he'd be begging on the floor for the pain to stop. He found it funny that ninja were like this. They were fine with being hit with a knife, sliced with a sword and having charka depletion.

But when it came to pain like this, it just was not good. He hated this pain just like he knew Kotetsu and Izumo did. They shared the duties of thrusting and taking.

Iruka turned on the shower to the hottest setting he could handle and slid in. He groaned as the water connected with his skin. He sighed happily and leaned against the wall, letting the hot water help him with his back pain. He sighed and rubbed his back trying to erase not only the pain but also his touch. He shivered as he felt cold air. He lifted his head up and gasped as he felt Kakashi's hands on him. He glared at him over his shoulder. "Stop it." Why was he even here? He slept with him. That meant he was gone.

Kakashi rolled his eyes. "Your mouth says stop, but your body says keep going."

Iruka growled as he moved to get out of the shower. He needed to stop this!!! "Kakashi!! Let me go!!" He glared up at him, actually meaning it this time. He didn't want to be what Kakashi was using him as. Besides, the man hated him.

Kakashi shook his head. "No." He lifted his head and kissed him forcefully on the lips, pulling him close.

Iruka gasped into his mouth before pulling away and rushing out of the shower. "Just leave me alone!!" He liked this, yes, but he didn't like the feeling he got after he realized Kakashi was gone. That hurt.

Kakashi sighed and turned off the water and followed after him slowly. He did like sleeping with him. Yes, he did and if they were together, like he wanted, then he'd be doing that more often. Bt Iruka couldn't tell he was not just in it for sex.

He walked into his dolphin's room and raised an eyebrow. Why was Iruka on the floor?

Iruka groaned in pain and tried to crawl to the bed. But it hurt!! He howled and kept trying, determined to get there.

Kakashi shook his head and moved over to him. "You're an interesting man, Dolphin." He lifted him up and carried him to the bed, ignoring his cute little pout.

Iruka glared. He was not a pouter. He was a glare-er. He sighed as he was set on the bed. "Look, I am fine."

"What happened? Why were you on the ground? Unless you want to try something…"

Iruka glared harder at him. "No, you ass. I was running away-"He sighed as he realized what he just said.

Kakashi smiled. "So you were running from me? I wonder why? Maybe because you want me to chase after you again." He grinned as he set him down on the bed and kissed him. "I can always do that for you…" He smirked and rubbed his sides.

Iruka pushed at him. "I'm not kidding Kakashi."

Kakashi pulled back and looked down at him. He didn't look like he was. He sighed and collapsed next to him. "What's wrong? What did I do now?"

Iruka shook his head. "You don't even know. "He closed his eyes tightly and shook his head again. "Just leave."

Kakashi sighed and got up. "Fine. But I'm still taking you out."

"No."

"Iruka. You can not argue with me on this. I will be here later. We will go out, you will enjoy it and you will sleep with me again. More then likely, you will start touching me first." He nodded as he grabbed the rest of his clothes and left.

Iruka shook his head. The on time he listens…He sighed deeply. That really sucked. He rubbed his back gently before he lay down on his back, needing to get comfy again.

* * *

Hours later, and it was nearing the traditional date hour. Oh no.

For the remainder of the day, Iruka had slept in bed, watched TV, read a book, and corrected most of his work. On a good day, this never happened. On a bad day, forget it. And now…Now, oh cursed now…he was done with everything. No excuse of needing to finish paperwork to get himself out of the damn date. Damn.

Now, Iruka sat on his couch, watching more TV in jeans and a nice shirt. He was not dressed for Kakashi, no way. No, he was dressed for himself. He was feeling slightly depressed and heard that to make yourself feel better, you should make yourself up. And he had. He had felt wonderful, up until now.

He sighed as he looked at the clock again. 8:19. this was the problem with not knowing anything about the date. That you're not going on! You never knew when to be ready or when they would show up. He sighed again, getting tired of waiting.

Iruka got up and went to his kitchen to make tea. Maybe some tea would help calm his nerves. Surely, it would help. He sighed, even as he made wonderful mint tea.

15 minute later a still nothing. No Kakashi, no note, nothing. It was still early though. He wouldn't stand him up.

30 minutes later and still no Kakashi. Hopefully, he wasn't playing him for a fool. He wouldn't be so cruel as to say they were going on a date then stand him up, surely. Right?

46 minutes later…and Iruka is almost asleep. He doesn't want to go to sleep because what if Kakashi comes? Then he'd be all "adorable" and he'd be pounced on.

50 minutes later and Iruka glared at the page in the book he was trying to read. It wasn't going too well. He'd checked his bed, just to make sure Kakashi hadn't snuck in and wasn't laying there, with some stupid meal on him or something. Surely, not.

60 minutes later, and Iruka was done. This juts proved he didn't want to be anything more then f*** buddies. He was not going to do that. He shook his head and headed to bed, completely hurt. No doubt Kakashi was out hanging with his friends, laughing about how he had gotten Iruka to wait for him all night. Well, no more fun for him. He was done with the bastard.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^7

Kakashi shivered in his small tent, upset with Tsunade for sending him out on a retrieval mission tonight. Tonight of all nights!! The one time he tries to do something for himself, and he can't do it. Why? Because everyone needs him.

And it didn't help matters that this damn Nin was a slippery bastard who moved with the trees. Bastard.

He only agreed to go on the mission because Tsunade made it sound like it was a small thing. Just grab the guy who was camped outside and return the scroll. So simple, right?

Yeah right! Kakashi was miles from the Leaf Village and he was now planning Tsunade's "accident." The damn woman lied to him!!

He had had everything planned for his date with Iruka. He was going to take him to a nice restaurant, feed him good food, and tease him for a bit. Kiss him a lot. Get him to confess a deep liking for him. And then take him home and do naughty things.

But no. Now he was in a tent, eating ration bars, freezing his ass off, and lonely as hell. And it didn't help that the mere thought of doing naughty things with Iruka was stirring little, well, smaller Kakashi. Just not fair!!

* * *

**Oh, I'm a bitch. Kakashi's on a mission. Damn. Wait for the next day. =) review, comment, all that good stuff. Gracias.**


	9. No Talky About Ruka

**New chapter. Already? I know. Surprising for me too. =) anyways, on with the show.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING OF THIS.**

**************(9

Iruka sighed as he slipped into the shower. He was exhausted. He'd fallen asleep on the couch, waiting for Kakashi. He knew he should have gone to bed, but he'd wanted to be ready in case Kakashi came back. He hadn't though.

He sighed again and bent over to get his washcloth. Suddenly someone's hand was touching him inappropriately. Of course, he recognized the feel and let him go for a bit. But when he got the feeling that the owner's hands might want more, he whirled around and glared.

Kakashi's eyes widened. He had not planned on getting caught. He'd wanted to surprise Iruka and take away the tension that caused him to sigh so much.

Iruka shook his head. "So, what? Last night…" He sighed. Why was he going to listen to his side? No. "Know what? Don't tell me. Go away." He turned his back on him and tried to calm down. He didn't want to kill anyone.

Kakashi frowned. Why wasn't Iruka listening to him? Why wasn't he being diplomatic and listening to him? He shook his head and wrapped his arms around him, pressing close to him. He felt the tanned man stiffen, not in the way he wanted, and didn't like it. He kissed his shoulder and softly whispered, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to stand you up. I had to-"

Iruka turned on him. "Go away! I don't want to hear it." He turned off the water and left the shower. He was not going to stay here and listen to him.

Kakashi growled as Iruka fled from him. He followed after him, grabbing him from around the waist and pushing him against the door. "Iruka. Why won't you listen?" He was confused by this. What happened to Iruka he had seen yesterday? Unless…He had wanted to go on the date with him. He smiled wide, realizing why he was upset. "Ah, did you miss me?"

Iruka growled and punched him in the nose, elbowing him in the gut then knocking out his knees. He shook his head. "I did not!! You were the one who missed our-" He growled and walked away from him quickly. He was not going to explain his anger. Kakashi was a genius. He could use it for a change and figure out his reaction for himself.

Kakashi had been surprised. That's why he had been beaten up and on the floor. Not just that, but he wanted Iruka. He was not bested because the teacher was smarter. He growled and got up off the floor, chasing after him into his room. He tackled him onto the bed, grabbing his arm and pushing them over his head. He growled and whispered in his ear, "You are so damn hormonal." He bit on his ear before he started to rub his back.

Iruka groaned and thrust back on him. Damn it. He did not want this. He twisted, trying to get away. "Let go of me!! And call me hormonal again!! I'll show you what a kunai can do with hanging parts!!"

Kakashi growled and flipped him over. He kissed him deeply and rubbed against him. When he got mad, this was an effective way in keeping him quiet.

Iruka groaned and twisted to move his arms from over his head. He grabbed onto the older male and scratched his back. After he did that, he knew he was screwed. Oh, the cruel twist of fate.

* * *

Kakashi looked down at the other male in the bed. He sighed. He liked Iruka. He had to admit it. At first, it was lust. Then, when Iruka had denied him, he had wanted to prove that it was more then a string of one night stands. He'd rather be lovers anyways. But now…well, he was screwed, almost as roughly as Iruka had been.

But really, was it that bad? A hormonally teacher who secretly liked fighting with him? Yeah, it wasn't that bad. He shook his head and moved down to hold Iruka close to him. He sighed and kissed him softly on the lips. He wanted him awake.

Iruka grumbled and rolled away. He whimpered as his butt shifted.

Kakashi smiled. He was so adorable. He pulled him close and sighed, smelling his hair. He was so adorable. He rubbed his side gently. He didn't want to leave him. But… there was no way this was going to stay this way. No way

And as if on cue…

A knock. "Iruka!! Sensei!!! You need to wake up!!"

Kakashi raised an eyebrow. Was it Monday? He sighed and got out of the bed. He'd deal with the munchkin and then go back to bed with Iruka. He liked being with him. He grabbed pants, Iruka's and walked to the door, leaving them unfastened. He sighed as he opened the door. His mask was present.

The kid's mouth was open to speak when he saw the (scary) intimidating Copy Nin, his face fell. "Hatake-san?"

Kakashi raised an eyebrow. "What kid?" He was not going to waste his time with little brats.

The kid swallowed. "Um, I'm here for Iruka-sensei."

Kakashi sighed. He was not getting him. "He'd asleep. He had a long day. Have someone take his shift. Make sure they know I told them to." He growled and glared down at the kid. "Or else." He wouldn't hurt him for real. He did like living and sleeping with Iruka.

The kid nodded and ran away.

Kakashi slammed the door and turned around and saw Iruka.

Iruka rubbed his eyes. "Who was it?" He yawned before smacking his lips slightly. He turned his head and looked at him cutely.

Kakashi groaned and walked over to him. Guess they weren't leaving for a while.

* * *

Kakashi sighed as he walked from Iruka's house. Yeah, he hadn't left all day. Neither of them had. In actuality, he hadn't been able to move. Guess Iruka was a horny little sex kitten, even if he denied it. Except…he wondered if he was mad at him anymore. He knew Iruka wanted to keep sleeping with him. Even if he couldn't stand.

But he wanted something different. He didn't want just a lover. He had at first. But then…well, today had made him wonder if this was what it would be like to come home to someone. He had never wondered about that before. What a strange concept.

He stopped as he realized he was outside a bar. Oh goody. Now was a good time to get completely hammered. He walked into the bar and got up to the counter. He was just going to get drunk then leave.

However, things never worked the way he wanted. At least not completely.

"Hey Kakashi. I'm surprised you're here." He smirked and sat next to him.

Kakashi growled and looked at him. This was not good. He was going to try and be polite. "Hey Genma. Why are you surprised?"

The man smirked. "Well, I wouldn't be here if I had a hot little something to fu-"

Kakashi growled. He did not want to hear him say that. "Yeah, well, I'm here." He looked away from him. He didn't like Genma very much.

Genma laughed. "He kicked you out, didn't he? After such a long day of fun." He laughed more. "Yeah, we all know about that." He shook his head and slung an arm around Kakashi's shoulders. "So, how is he? Hm? Because you know," he smirked, "he likes me." He smiled wider. "If he's good…maybe I'll let him have some." He laughed.

Kakashi growled and pushed him away. He didn't answer his questions. How dare this bastard say something like that? Iruka did not deserve that at all.

Genma laughed. "He that good? You don't even want to tell me?" He laughed harder. "Oh, I am so getting some of that." He laughed and stabbed his senbon into the wood of the counter as he shot back a glass of tequila. He shook his head. "Do you think he'd see me tonight?" He laughed harder and got off the stool to go see.

Kakashi blacked out for a minute and when he came to again, he was standing over Genma, his hand crackling with chakra. He shook his head and let it go. He looked down at the bleeding man, wondering if e should just get it over with. The bastard deserved to die.

Gai, his ever present buddy, walked up behind him and dragged his arms down. He wrapped his arms around him and dragged him outside. Just in case of course.

Kakashi went willingly, shaking. He wanted to kill Genma. How dare he? How dare he think he could have Iruka? Iruka was his!

He breathed, trying to calm down. Being possessive would not win him points with Iruka.

Gai sat him down on a bench. He sat next to him. He shook his head. "What the hell was that about?"

Kakashi shook his head as he looked down at the ground. He didn't even know what he did.

"Kakashi. Answer me."

Kakashi sighed and told him exactly what Genma had told him.

Gai sighed. "Of course. The resident whore decides to go after your man." Kakashi growled. "Don't deny it! If he wasn't, you wouldn't have attacked like yo did."

Kakashi sighed. "I don't know what I did."

Gai raised an eyebrow. "Eh?"

Kakashi winced. How to say this? "I blacked out for a minute. When I came to, he was o the ground bleeding. What did I do?"

Gai looked at him. He shook his head and couldn't help the chuckled that fell out. "Oh, Kakashi. You're so sad." Said man growled. "Yeah, yeah, yeah. What did you do. You attacked him. You were choking him for a bit, but he stabbed you in the arm with his senbon and that angered you so you punched him in the face. I think you forgot your ninja skills and were just beating him with your fists. He didn't like it. A good portion of the people in the bar were trying to hide from the carnage." He shook his head. "There really was no reason to bang his head into the bar. Really. You also didn't have to kick him while he was done. You kicked him in the groin numerous times. I think I might have heard you growl that he wouldn't be able to touch him now." He shrugged. "Makes sense after hearing what he said."

Kakashi shook his head. "Damn. Do you think I'll be let back in?"

Gai laughed. "Keep Iruka happy, keeps the kids happy, keeps the parents happy. Yeah, that guy has a kid under Iruka's care. He hasn't been happy because his son wasn't happy. If you keep Iruka happy, guaranteed, you'll be let in." He smiled as he nudged him with his shoulder. "That reminds me. Why are you here? Shouldn't you be doing the naked mambo with your teacher?" He smiled, trying to make him smile.

Kakashi groaned. "I can't." He pouted pathetically. "I wanted to stay, but Iruka kicked me out. I'm not happy about that."

Gai sighed. "Well, I would suggest you go to him tonight. Maybe take him out for a change. Show you actually like him." He shrugged. "But what do I know right? I'm the creepy spandex guy." He shook his head and got up. "Go."

Kakashi smiled at him slightly. Even though Gai was indeed the creepy hairy spandex guy, he was pretty cool. Very emotional, but he always made sure you didn't kill yourself. He was just too funny to feel sad around. He nodded. "Yeah. I'll go. And don't worry dude. You won't always be creepy." He smiled and patted his shoulder as he walked back to Iruka's house.

**************(^6

Kakashi knocked on the door, waiting for a tanned man to answer. He hoped he wasn't already asleep. He didn't think he wanted to be beaten in the morning.

"I'm coming, hold on!"

Kakashi smiled. Iruka was too funny. Worried about people who he hadn't seen yet. He shook his head and waited.

The door open and Iruka's smiling face was there. The smile fell, but not in a, oh crap, you kind of way. "Kakashi? What are you doing here?" He was still tired from earlier. And he was limping everywhere. Explained why it took him so long to get over to the door.

Kakashi smiled and leaned against the door. "Thought I'd stop by, see if I could spend the night or something." He smiled hesitantly, hoping he said yes.

Iruka groaned. "But my ass hurts still…"

Kakashi smiled. "I'm sure it does. But I was thinking more along the lines of actually sleeping."

Iruka blinked in confusion. Kakashi…not wanting sex? Hm. Peculiar. "So, you aren't going to try to touch me inappropriately?"

Kakashi smiled. "Not till morning." He couldn't always be a saint.

Iruka sighed. "Yeah fine. Just no groping." He turned away from the door and started to limp back to his room.

Kakashi smiled. Oh, Iruka was just too cute. Trying to hide the pain in his ass. He was actually proud of the pain down south. It meant he'd pleased Iruka a lot. Which he had. He might actually have rug burn. No good. He shook his head and followed after him, closing the door after him.

He moved behind him and lifted him easily. He carried him to the room before gently laying him down. He smelled delicious. He must have just showered. He shook his head and stripped down and slid into bed next to him. He smiled and hugged him close.

Iruka gasped in surprise as , for one, Kakashi stripped really fast, and two, he was pressed to such a warm naked chest. He shook his head. "Stop!" He pulled from his arms and glared down at him. "It is barely 8. I am not ready for bed."

Kakashi pouted. "Take a shower with me?"

Iruka shook his head with disbelief. "I just took one."

"Take a bath then. It's different. Bath implies relaxation. Your ass needs it." He smiled, hoping he'd get a fun response.

Iruka sighed. He didn't want to…but Kakashi never cared what he wanted to do or not. "Yeah fine. But you're giving me a massage afterward. Got it?"

Kakashi grinned. "Definitely." He lifted Iruka up and carried him to the bathroom. He set him on the toilet as he started the bath tub. He made it hot, not burning hot, but hot enough it would be comfortable. He sighed and slipped in. He looked at Iruka and waited for him tog et in too.

Iruka sighed and slid in front of him. He rested against his chest, getting comfortable. He sighed contently. "So, what shall we do as we bathe?"

"Talk." He kissed his cheek and closed his eyes as the warm water started to rise.

Iruka smiled. This gave him free reign. "Why are you here? No sex should mean you're gone."

Kakashi growled and bit his ear. "No. I just felt like spending time with you." He kissed the place where he bit, trying to get rid of the sting. He kept his answer vague so he didn't nee to know about the beating he'd delivered.

Iruka smiled. "I don't know if I believe you. But I'll go with it for now." He smiled wider and leaned farther back against him. He was so comfortable. And not because of Kakashi.

Kakashi smiled down at him. He moved one hand to Iruka's and squeezed his fingers. He turned the tan hand so he could hold it. "Today was crazy."

Iruka blushed. Wow. Of course he was going to bring it up. "Yeah, it was."

Somehow, the two of them had spent the whole day screwing. There hadn't been a lot of conversation or even food breaks. Just moments of passion induced blackness. At one point, they'd both passed out. They weren't even sure how that happened. Didn't matter. They'd enjoyed it. That's all that really mattered.

"I was actually surprised we both had enough-"

"Shush!" The tan man blushed harder, not liking how graphic Kakashi got sometimes.

"I was just going to say stamina." He grinned as he felt Iruka relax against him. "But I guess we would need a lot of sperm too."

Iruka covered his face. Kakashi loved embarrassing him. "Yes. Now shut up. We're suppose to relax." He leaned forward and turned off the water.

Kakashi gasped as that round butt was pressed against him. He didn't want more, and he knew Iruka didn't but damn. How was he supposed to keep his cool with that?

Iruka smirked. He could be evil too. He turned to Kakashi. "Is something wrong?" He shifted in his seat, getting even more comfortable.

Kakashi licked his lips. "Nope. Nothing's wrong." He smiled before he leaned in and kissed his lips. Softly. He was not going to rile himself up even more. Even if Iruka was groaning, trying to get a deeper kiss.

Iruka was playing Kakashi. He'd realized the guy was a horn dog long ago. He had just learned though, that he had the power to make him go nuts.

Kakashi broke away from him. "Uh, Iruka…Maybe we should get out."

Iruka pouted. "But the water's still warm."

Kakashi swallowed nervously. "O-ok." He didn't think he could control himself if he decided to rub backwards.

Iruka smirked and leaned back comfortably. He sighed and closed his eyes. Who knew Kakashi made such a nice pillow?

Kakashi smiled and rubbed his cheek. "I take it that you're comfy?"

The tanned man nodded, almost ready to slip out into unconsciousness.

Kakashi smiled. "Yeah, we need to get out of here. Don't want you drowning on accident." He unplugged the water. He knew it was a waste, but Iruka was tired. He wanted to sleep next to him. He was getting out too then.

He lifted the man out of the water and set him on the toilet as he grabbed towels to dry them off. He made sure Iruka was completely dry, minus the ends of his hair and then lifted him up. He'd clean his mess alter. But for now, he wanted to get his hot lover into bed.

Iruka smiled. "I don't think I've ever been carried as much as you carry me." He liked it. It made him feel special.

Kakashi's eyebrows rose slightly. "Really? Hm. I'm going to keep doing it then." He set him on the bed, before he pulled the blankets back and setting him in between them.

The reclining man sighed in pleasure. He smirked playfully as he said, "Now, get into bed."

Kakashi smiled and shook his head. "A moment." He grabbed a towel and quickly dried off before he dropped it on the floor, cleaning up the dropped water.

Iruka smiled and pulled the covers down, waiting for him. He was exhausted now. Why did Kakashi make him so relaxed?

Said man grinned as he walked to the other side of the bed and slid in. He smiled as he kissed him softly. "I'll give you your massage in the morning." He was tired now. He just wanted to cuddle with the sexy man next to him.

Iruka nodded. "You better." He kissed him and curled so he was facing him.

Kakashi did the same and sighed. This was perfect.

* * *

**Wells. That wasn't quite what I expected. It okay? Review and such. Gracias.**


	10. And Enter Another

Iruka sighed as he walked away from his house in the morning. He'd missed a few days, not his choice mind you, and now he needed tog et back to work. His little students, cough demons, were probably giving hell to whoever was watching them. HE shook his head and walked faster.

He'd slept with Kakashi again. Even when he wanted to stay mad. He wasn't happy about that one bit. Was he that desperate? Damn, that sucked. He shook his head and continued on to the Academy. Surely, a distraction was all that was needed to get his mind of Kakashi and his wicked ways.

Speaking of wicked ways, how did he get so good? Had he seriously had that many lovers? What umber was he? 6875? Yes, an odd number, but seriously. How many people had that man slept with to get that good? Did he match up with them? And why was he even comparing with faceless men/women?

He shook his head once more and tried to stop thinking of the damn horny pervert. With the skilled hands and mouth and- No! No more thinking of him .He was an asshole. He stood him up. He did not want Kakashi. At least, not until he learned his lesson.

He sighed and walked into the Academy, feeling tired and sad. Why, he wasn't sure. The tired part he understood, seeing as he barely slept last night. But everything else, well-

Iruka looked up and gasped as he saw Genma's face. "Oh, my gosh, what happened?" He rushed over to him and took his face in his hands, looking over the bruises. He vaguely remembered this little thing called personal space but was not worrying about it now as he checked over his friend.

Genma pouted as he looked down at Iruka. He hoped his plan worked. "Kakashi hit me." He pouted harder.

Iruka gasped. "What? Why?" He shook his head and took his hand leading him inside his classroom. "Sit." He pointed at his desk before going to the first aid kit. He was sure these bruises were a little old, at least a day, but it didn't matter. They were some nasty bruises and one of the cuts looked like it might erupt again, spilling out some kind of liquid. Not pleasant.

"Why'd he hit you?" He took out an antiseptic wipe and opened it before cleaning the wound. He rolled his eyes as Genma flinched. Baby.

Genma pouted harder than before. Which was amazing, seeing as his lip was nearly all the way out, making him look ridiculous. "I don't know. He just said 'You can't have my 'Ruka. He'd mine. He won't go out with you.'" He shook his head. Sure he was paraphrasing but it didn't matter. He was going to beat Kakashi. That's all that mattered.

Iruka frowned. This…sounded really bad. Kakashi was being possessive? Hm. This was not good at all. "Why? What did you say?"

Genma shrugged. He sighed as he looked at the floor, subtly watching Iruka's reaction. "I just said that I wouldn't mind going on a date with you." He smirked as he saw the blush that covered Iruka's face.

Genma wanted to go on a date with him? For real? Or was he just saying that to upset Kakashi? No, no, a man that was gorgeous could like him. Yes. Iruka smiled. "Well, why'd you tell him?" Why not tell the guy in question?

Genma shrugged. "I think I was kinda asking him. I didn't want to step into his turf and make him even more mad. But he still had no right to hit me." He sighed dramatically before looking up at Iruka. "Will you please go out with me? Please? As more then friends. A date." He smiled softly. It actually wasn't a bad suggestion. Iruka was kinda cute. Minus the scar and all.

Iruka blushed. Oh hell. Here was the guy he'd had a crush on for a while, asking him out. It was too good to be true. He smiled and looked away, catching sight of something silver. Silver. Hair. Kakashi. Oh damn. Maybe he should think of the consequences.

He was sleeping with Kakashi. Ok. Fine for him, he enjoyed it. And now here was Genma asking him out. What he'd wanted for a long time now. If he went out with Genma, no more sex with Kakashi. … … No more sex. Hm. This did not seem like a good idea. He shook his head. What to do, what to do.

"I don't Genma. I mean, I kinda have a thing with Kakashi right now." He shrugged slightly.

Genma's eyes narrowed slightly. Damn bastard was always getting in the way! "Are you dating him?"

Iruka's eyes widened. Was he dating him? "Define dating."

"Going out with him. Seeing movies, going to dinner, having fun, outside of a bedroom." Genma was going to win this game.

Iruka's eyes dropped. He wasn't dating him. He softly said, "No. We're not dating."

Genma smiled on the inside. Perfect! This was better than he expected. Now, all he needed to do was make him doubt the Jounin. "Go out with me. I'll take you to places. Besides, who's to say Kakashi isn't doing the same thing, as we speak?"

Iruka looked up at Genma, slightly scared. No. Kakashi…wouldn't…do that. Would he? "Um…"

"Please, Iruka. I want to take so badly." Genma took Iruka's tanned hand in his own and rubbed the back of his hand. "Please. Just one date. If you don't like it, I won't bother you again."

Iruka looked at him. Maybe he was right. Maybe Kakashi was doing the same thing. "Ok. One date." He smiled slightly, not feeling good about this. It didn't bode well for either friendship or relationship.

Genma smiled. And in the bag! He took his other hand and squeezed his fingers. Now, to seal the deal. "How about a kiss to make it official?"

Iruka blushed and shook his head. "No, you just said date. No kissing." He tried to move his hands back, embarrassed. Why was he asking him for a kiss? He thought that was saved for later.

Genma smiled. "Come on. Just one kiss. I promise you'll like it." He winked at him. He just needed this kiss.

Iruka shook his head. "no." He tried to tug his hands back, not really trying, but still surprised at Genma's reluctance to let go.

Genma smiled. "Just one little kiss. Then I'll drop it." He was not going to give up on this.

Iruka sighed. What was it with Jounin being pushy? Seriously. "Fine!" He shook his head. He was only agreeing to it because he had to class soon and needed Genma gone. If he was anything like the rest of the crazy ninja rolling around, he wouldn't leave until he got the kiss.

And score! He was so besting Kakashi. He didn't get this. On the first try. A kiss and a date. Ha-ha, beat that Kakashi! He let go of Iruka's hands and took his face into his hands. He rubbed his cheeks softly, liking how they darkened as he blushed. He leaned forward and kissed Iruka, using all his skills, hoping to make him fall even more in love with him.

Iruka had closed his eyes and Genma's lips connected with his. But as he was kissing Genma with small kisses, his brows furrowed in a frown and one eye opened. This wasn't right. It didn't feel right. He wasn't talking about a spark but there was no real…anything to it. It was just skill. Which was kinda…off putting. He pressed harder against his lips, hoping he just wasn't trying hard enough.

Genma's eyes widened slightly. Well, if someone wasn't eager. Maybe he could convince him to go back to one of their apartments and get this whole thing over with. Yeah, that would be good. He moved his hands around Iruka and pulled him close.

Iruka frowned harder and pushed his hands into Genma's hair. This wasn't right. No good feeling, no lust, nothing. Just…nothing. He pulled back and looked at Genma. That hadn't felt anything like Kakashi's kiss. Kakashi's kiss almost always made him go weak in the knees. This…Well, this was crap. And the smile Genma gave him, the smile that was basically boasting his "skill" didn't help any either. It was too smug and cocky. Ew. He didn't like it. But to be polite, he smiled shyly back, hoping that was enough and he would leave.

Kakashi rubbed at his chest again. Why was he feeling pain? He had gone over to see Iruka at the Academy and tell him he was going to treat him to lunch when he saw Genma and him kissing. He hadn't said anything, done anything, he just left. And now, his chest was burning. What the hell was wrong with it?

He shook his head and continued to walk faster. He ignored the strange looks from people. Sure he was walking fast. Nothing surprising. He just needed to get away from that.

"Oh Esteemed Rival! How Are You This Fine Day? Why Are You Not With Your Youthful Lover?"

Kakashi's chest burned stronger. Damn pain. He turned and glared at Gai. "We do have separate lives. Things to do…People to see." He growled and shook his head. He walked even faster away from the spandex covered man.

Gai stopped and frowned. This was not good. Something was really wrong with his friend. And he was rubbing his chest. Hm. He followed after his friend, determined to find the reason for his behavior.

Hours later, Iruka was stretching in the Mission's Tower. His body was sore, not just from Kakashi but from sitting still too long. He needed to move. He needed to do more then this. But he'd be good until the end of his shift which was to be in only a few minutes. Yay. He relaxed in his chair, seeing as more than likely, no one else would be showing up tonight.

And true to his word, 5 minutes later, no one showed up and Iruka was heading home. He was exhausted. He just wanted to go home and curl up in bed. But, more then likely, a certain Jounin was going to want a little more activity.

He wouldn't complain.

Iruka walked into his home and dropped his bag and keys by the door before he started to undress. He liked being comfortable in his own home. He moved to the kitchen and started making food. He looked at the clock. Hm. Kakashi still wasn't here. He thought he would have shown up by now. He shook his head. No worries. He'd show up later. But just in case, he'd make extra for him.

After eating, Iruka hopped into the shower, breathing deeply. Now Kakashi would come. He seemed to have a special radar that told him when Iruka was showering. Wouldn't be long before now.

Iruka was in bed and still no Kakashi. He was lying naked in bed with no Kakashi.

Kakashi's radars were broken.

He sighed and closed his eyes, getting comfortable in his bed. No doubt he'd show up to sleep. He always was there when he woke up. Or at least left a note saying he had left.

Iruka woke up and stared at the ceiling. Why was he not able to get some proper sleep? This was the fourth time he woke up. Something was really wrong. He grumbled and looked at the time. Midnight. He looked next to him where Kakashi should be. Nothing. The sheets were still cool.

Iruka growled and rolled over. Where the hell was that dumb man? He should have been here hours ago. This was wrong. He sighed and tried to sleep.

He couldn't.

Iruka grumbled and moved on his side so he could face the empty left side of the mattress. He didn't like sleeping alone anymore. He growled and grabbed Kakashi's pillow. He hugged it close. It wasn't even close to the same thing.

He groaned and continued to roll over, trying to get comfortable.

Halfway across town, someone was having a similar dilemma.

Kakashi groaned and flipped over and over again. He looked at the right side of the bed, wanting his lover. Sure, Iruka had never slept over at his house, but his body knew there was something missing and it wouldn't relax and sleep.

But Kakashi was not going over there. No sir-ree. He growled and threw himself all over the bed like he normally would. Still, not good. He sighed.

Kakashi was angry about his lover kissing Genma. How dare he? Iruka was his. Iruka wasn't suppose to go around and kiss strange men. No. No, no, no! Kakashi growled and punched his pillow, wishing it was human flesh.

Kakashi was not going to go over there. No way. He was mad at Iruka. He'd talk to him about this tomorrow. See what the hell was going on. Then, when Iruka begged for forgiveness, he'd be nice and give it to him. He'd also screw his brains out as a punishment. Seemed fair.

Early the next morning, Iruka looked at the left side of the bed again. Kakashi never came to him.

**That wasn't what I had planned. Well, kinda. Anyways, let me know what you think. Review, fav, and all that jazz. =] Gracias.**


	11. Oh HELL No!

Iruka sighed as he sat across from Genma. There was nothing there. Sure, Genma was hot, but just in the way strippers are. They're gorgeous to look at, easily lusted after, but once you get them…you don't want them anymore. And Iruka was ready for this date to end.

He sighed once more as he leaned back, continuing to listen to Genma's "interesting" story. Insert eye roll. Seriously, he read the report; he knew how he got that large cut on his back.

"And as the blade swung by, it grazed my ribs, breaking skin and smashing one of my ribs to practically dust. Another rib had actually managed to pop completely away from my rib cage and was sticking out of the rib. I was certain I was going to lose internal organs, but somehow, they all stayed in." He shook his head, the silver of his Hitai-ate shined brightly in the fluorescent lights.

Iruka nodded. "I heard it was bad." _Worse for me_. He frowned as that thought ran through his head. Aw, damn. He was being mean. He wasn't giving Genma a chance. He was probably a very nice guy with good looks. Just like Kakashi. Mmm. Kakashi. _wonder what he's doing. _

Iruka's eyes widened as he realized where his thoughts went. NO! He and Kakashi were not friends. The man…Was gorgeous. And entertaining. And fun to talk to. He sighed heavily before his head hit the table, interrupting another story of Genma's.

He really, really liked Kakashi.

"Iruka? Is everything okay?"

"I'm sorry. This is a big waste of our time. I'm so sorry." He huffed, pushing the tablecloth away from him.

"Why? I thought you liked me."

Iruka opened his mouth to say something when Genma cut in. "Or is it the fact that I don't have silver hair, a mask, no depth perception, and a complete disregard of time?"

Iruka looked up at Genma sadly. "Maybe?"

Genma chuckled. "Yeah, I figured as such." He shook his head. "Why do you like him so much? He's kinda a jerk."

Iruka rolled his eyes. "Not me. He's really nice. Except these last few days." He frowned as he thought back. "He was supposed to come over to my house last night, but he didn't. It was weird." He looked up at Genma. "Any clue as to why?"

Genma shook his head. "Nope." He shrugged as he stood up. "But come on. Since we aren't enjoying each other's company, we should go do friend type stuff." He smiled like he normally would. He had no problem with the fact that Iruka didn't want him. It was actually better. Then he could still remain friends with both Iruka and Kakashi.

Besides, seeing Kakashi lose it was epic. Even if he was on the other side of all that epicenes.

Kakashi raised an eyebrow as he got hit in the face by an orange legwarmer. Who the hell had given Gai something to drink? He was worse than his student when it came to who was the bigger lush. Then again, that had been one strong looking drink Anko had been carrying.

He shook his head though, as he saw Anko coming closer to him with a similar drink. It was like she could tell when someone was feeling down and wanted to be alone. Then, after she sensed this, she piled them bladder full of alcohol and made them spill whatever it was that was making them sad/emo.

He was not falling for her tricks again. He let her get away with it once.

Once was too many for him.

"Come Kakashi. Spill the beans. What's got your eye so sad?"

Kakashi did not want to talk about it. He did not want to talk about, or even think about, Iruka on a date with Genma. Genma, the stupid senbon sucker. Yeah, he liked to suck senbons. What else did he like to-?

"Kakashi! Hey! Answer me!"

Kakashi only came back to the present as a shot glass hit him. In his eye. The good one.

He tried to glare at Anko, but when tequila's in your eye, it's kinda hard to do much seeing, let alone glaring.

"Ah, look! He looks even more Asian than a ninja!"(1)

What? Oh no, she was dead. He was going to strangle her when he could find her. Bitch.

"Leave Kakashi alone. It's not his fault his current obsession has decided to date other people."

What the hell? Was it Ridicule Kakashi day? It had to be. That was the only reason why Asuma would be such a dick and tell his reasons and frustrations.

Note to self: no more drinking with Asuma.

Iruka laughed as he was regaled with stories about Kakashi. He liked this more. Talking and hanging out with Genma was better than dating him.

"And, the dork that he is, just answered, 'We got lost on the road of life.'" He gave a stupid look. "Really? After everything you could have said, you say that? I glared at Kakashi and came damn close to knocking him in the back of the head. But, even if he was a dummy, he was always good and fast." He shivered in slight fear. "So fast. He makes fast people look…not fast." He shook his head as he nudged Iruka slightly. "That doesn't sound good for your sex life."

Iruka blushed as he said this. Why was Genma talking about his sex life? And what did he mean by that? Did he think Kakashi was done in a manner of minutes? "Why do you think Kakashi is fast in bed?"

Genma chuckled. "You're not denying it? Ok."

Iruka's eyes widened as he realized what he said. "No, that's not what I meant. I-"

"No, don't say another word. I get that Kakashi is old and you know. Old people have issues. But now, they have pills for that." He winked at Iruka. "If you need any, don't hesitate to ask."

Iruka blushed as he shook his head. "We won't need that." He blushed deeper as he realized how that could have sounded.

Genma laughed. "Keep the thought in your mind though." He laughed and shook his head. "Hey, let's go into that bar there." He pointed at a bar. "Come on." He took Iruka's hand ad lead him into the bar, knowing full well who was in there. He had the same friends as this certain person.

Kakashi looked at the door as he heard people start saying hi. He had thought all the usual people were there, but apparently…

…

…

…

What.

The...

Fuck!

He growled as he saw Genma come in, towing a blushing Iruka after him. What the hell was going on? Wasn't it bad enough that he had let Iruka go on a date with him, but now, Genma had to flash it around in his face? What the hell!

He cleared his throat and turned to the bartender, ordering Iruka a drink. He was going to act nice. He was going to be cordial and sweet, and normal.

And once Genma was far away enough, he was going to steal Iruka back.

Great plan. Now, how to get Genma away from Iruka…

He smiled, took the drink, paid, and made his way over to Genma and Iruka. He smiled as he set the one drink down in front of the darker man. "Hey Iruka. I heard you came in." He smiled casual under his mask, making sure Iruka could tell he was smiling before he turned and looked at Genma. He nodded cordially before reaching to another table and taking a chair. Time to talk to Iruka.

He leaned closer to Iruka, effectively blocking Genma completely from his view. He softly asked the tanned man, "How have you been? I haven't seen you in a few days. I hope you've been good." He smiled as he moved closer.

Iruka frowned. Men were weird. Kakashi didn't show up at his house and was now acting as though it was just something that happened. No. No way in hell was Iruka going to let that happen.

"I could ask you the same thing. You know, sine you slept by yourself."

Kakashi's eyebrow twitched. Was Iruka mad? Why? He wanted to go and kiss disgusting whores and….He cleared his throat, effectively clearing his mind of those thoughts. "Yes, I was alone last night. But I figured I wasn't wanted." He felt his eyebrow twitch again as he narrowed his eyes slightly. He was not in the wrong here.

Iruka frowned. What? He not want…Oh, hell no. Kakashi was not going to flip this on him. "Why would think that?" He narrowed his eyes as well, determined not to let Kakashi win this fight. He was in the right. Kakashi had to apologize.

Kakashi chuckled as he sat back in his hair, allowing Genma to be seen. "Well, it does have to do with a blond whore. Oh, sorry Genma." He made his face look like he was sorry, while in actuality, he was thinking of how he could manage to shove that annoying senbon into his throat.

Iruka growled. "What does he have to do with anything?" What was this crazy old man talking about?

Kakashi couldn't help the scoff of shock. He was seriously going to act as though he did nothing wrong? Oh no. "Look where we are. In a bar. You know why? Because you went on a date."

Iruka's mouth dropped. What? He was mad about him going on a date? The asshole. "You're an asshole! First, you never said you wanted to be exclusive." A loud scoff came from cloth covered lips. "And second of all, you never showed you cared if I went out with him."

Another scoff came out. "Did you not see his face? It was because of you!" He stood up, angry. How dare he say he never showed he cared. He fucked Genma up because he talked too much. He'd do it again if he had the chance.

Iruka stood up too. "So, you blame kicking his ass on me?" An affronted, "Hey!" was heard from behind Kakashi, but no one paid attention to the owner of the voice. "What the hell did I do?"

Kakashi's eye was so wide, his eyebrow had hidden in his hair. "He was talking about screwing you! No way in hell was that blond whore going to touch what's mine!"

Iruka's eyes widened slightly. What?

"And how dare you say I don't care? I care more than I want to!" Kakashi panted slightly as most of his anger left him. He was so mad. He needed to get away from the tanned man soon, or else he'd lose it.

"Well, since this relationship's over, does that mean I can have Iruka all to myself now?"

Iruka had forgotten there was anyone else there in the bar, seeing as he had been making a scene. But as he heard Genma's comment, he knew it was going to get a lot worse.

And sure enough…

Kakashi growled and whirled on Genma, knocking him over with one punch. He turned back to Iruka and lifted him on his shoulder. He turned back around to Genma and moved so he could look down at him. He placed his hand directly on Iruka's ass and said forcefully, "MINE." He poofed out of there, leaving Genma bleeding again.

Iruka would be angry about how everything turned out, later. And he'd definitely be angry about being treated like a possession. And he'd definitely pretend to be mad about having his ass slapped in public.

But…at the current moment…with Kakashi's tongue shoved down his throat, clothes being ripped, he didn't care. He was being claimed.

**hm. Wow. How many of you are just glad I got another chapter out? It's almost over. Just one more chapter. Review and all that jazz. Gracias.**

**also, you're getting a message about this chapter again, because i had to change one little, important fact. =]  
**


	12. The End For Real This Time

Iruka continued to pant as he stared up at the ceiling, the blanket barely covering his hips. Oh, he felt fantastic.

He smiled happily as he snuggled against his lover. Damn, that was good. Kakashi was good when he wasn't laying claim to what he deemed as his, but seriously…Iruka would have to get Kakashi jealous more.

He sighed happily as he settled into his spot, his eyes closing in bliss.

"You do realize you're mine now. Right? I don't share and I don't plan on learning."

Iruka rolled his eyes. How typical. Kakashi didn't share. That meant he'd have to change his whole life round.

"You do realize you're second to Naruto. Right?" He wasn't going to let him win this little argument. If Kakashi wanted to be possessive, he'd have to knock him down a few pegs. Such fun.

Kakashi rolled his eyes. "Shush. I'll surpass him in no time." He shook his head as he got out of bed.

This caused a knee-jerk reaction of Iruka sitting up and opening his eyes, watching the silver haired man. "Where are you going?" Kakashi was by no means done.

Kakashi looked up from his pants and glared at the sexy tanned man. "Will you wait a minute you crazy horn dog? For goodness sakes, I wonder who's more perverted."

"Simple. You are. Everyone can prove you're a pervert. That's all that matters."

Kakashi rolled his eyes as he went back to the bed, ignoring the way Iruka looked him over. Horny man.

He lay next to Iruka and held out a box to Iruka. "Open it."

Iruka raised an eyebrow. Well, that was ice. He shook his head and opened the box, expecting so cheesy ring followed by some long winded speech of Eternal Love and references to the cheesy plot of Icha Icha,

However, the actual gift was much nicer.

He gasped slightly as he saw the delicate looking scarecrow pendant. Wow.

He looked up at Kakashi, grinning. Well, this way much, much better than a gaudy ring. Now, all he needed was the long winded speech.

But his plan was spoiled as always.

"Just take it and shut up. Don't say anything, this doesn't mean anything. Shut up."

Iruka chuckled."You love me. I knew it. You're so totally my bitch."

Kakashi glared at the man next to him. "Shut up! Do you not know what that means?"

"Is it your way of saying 'I love you?' Because you do tell me to shut up a lot." He shrugged. "If that's the case, I must love everyone." He stopped to think of everyone he's ever told to shut up. Hm. Lots of people.

Kakashi rolled his eyes. "Shut up!" He shook his head and refused to look at Iruka. Dick.

Iruka chuckled. "I dare you to try and make me." He felt his eyebrow quirk, waiting for Kakashi to take the challenge.

At least there was that constant.

Kakashi growled as he flipped himself on top of Iruka, immediately kissing him hard on the lips and using his tongue to distract him. Damn his tongue.

But…

Iruka still managed to slap the nice rounded pale flesh that would look amazing adorned with a little dolphin tattoo. To show his shut up too.

Besides, Kakashi wasn't the only one who was possessive.

**Wow. How many people went to check out the last chapter and went what the hell? I know. I apologize. I thought I'd changed it but apparently I hadn't. Yeah. This is the redo of the redo, so it's not as good as it had been. ((It was fantastic))**

**Anyway, it's over. Now, officially it's over. Only took bout years. Joy. =] =[D enjoy your holidays. Oh, and go find someone to kiss on New Year's, you never know. *wink***

**((Also, major, major, major, MAJOR thank you to rui. You caught my mess up. Thank you. =[D you gets a mustache.))**


End file.
